


Professor Sirius Black

by 00wintertree00



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, F/M, Family Fluff, Fun, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Next Generation, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Sirius Black, Professors, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00wintertree00/pseuds/00wintertree00
Summary: When McGonagall needs professors she recruits some of her best pupils to rise to the occasion, but can they handle teaching their own family. Prepare for fluff, angst and a few surprises





	1. The Black-Lupin household

12 Grimmauld place was still headquarters for the order, but its fresh new interior was more inviting and welcoming than when it was the Black family home. Sirius and Lupin had made a suitable home for them and Teddy. The Weasleys and Potters often visited bringing round a cohort of children. 

It was an early Friday evening in mid-summer. Sirius and Remus were looking forward to a peaceful night. Remus had placed himself in a large armchair, near the corner of the room, a book in hand with a small glass of firewhiskey on the side for company. Sirius was not quite so relaxed. He was lying in the middle of the floor, thinking about what was going on upstairs. 

Victoire had come over around midday. Teddy had been looking forward to her visiting all week, he had tried to act like he didn’t care but he failed. Sirius has been teasing him about her visit for the last few days, treating him like he was still a child, even though he had been with Victoire since his fifth year of Hogwarts, (which he had graduated 3 years ago and was now in training to become an auror)

“Teddy, have you tidied your bedroom for Victoire?”

“Teddy, would you like me to get you some snacks for when your playdate comes over?” 

Remus had told Teddy it was just Sirius’s way of dealing with him growing up, and to ignore it. Teddy thought this was largely true, he loved Sirius and he had been a great father figure in his life, but it was still very annoying. 

“Remus, what do you think they are doing?”

“Honestly Sirius, it’s best not to think about it, but we raised Teddy to be a gentleman so I wouldn’t be too worried” 

“I don’t like this, I’m going up there!” said Sirius, although he didn’t move from the floor

“You need a distraction, Padfoot, why don’t you try reading a book?”

The doorbell gave a loud sharp ring. 

“I’ll get it” said Sirius, springing up from the floor in such a hurry that Remus almost spilt some of his drink

Sirius opened the door to be greeted by Minerva McGonagall 

“Good evening Sirius, I trust you are well?” 

“Oh yes yes, please do come in professor” 

“Sirius, please call me Minerva, it’s been so long since I have been your professor” 

“But it just feels like yesterday, Minerva” said Sirius turning on his natural charm, that got him out of many situations during his school days

McGonagall recognising the familiar voice rolled her eyes and proceed to the drawing room where Remus got up to greet her. 

“Minerva, to what do we owe this pleasure?” 

“I am glad you asked Remus, I have an urgent matter I must discuss with you both” 

Sirius’s eyes lit up at the sound of “urgent matter” his mind started to whir with dreams of adventure and battle plans, he got so involved with this day dream, that when he came out of it Remus had already fetched McGonagall some pumpkin juice, laid out a small spread of confectionary and had conjured up 2 more armchairs. 

“Sirius……. Sirius……” Remus called

“Ahh, yes, to business then” said Sirius finally back with the world

“I have come across a rather major issue at Hogwarts” McGonagall began to explain 

“As you know, Hogwarts has been very successful after the war, we rebuilt quickly and have been running back to normal for over a decade now, but I need staff. Quite a few professors retired at the end of last term, and I have been searching all summer for suitable candidates but none of them have been up to the Hogwarts standards”

“Yes, that is quite a problem Minerva, but I don’t quite understand how we can help. If you can’t find suitable candidates then I’m not sure we are going to know anybody better” said Remus with a puzzled expression 

“You misunderstand me Remus. I’m not asking you for recommendations, I’m asking you to be a professor” 

Remus looked surprised at this statement and glanced over at Sirius, who was smirking quietly with a smile on his face

“I don’t know why you are looking to smug, Mr Black, I am asking you to be a professor as well!” 

Sirius’s face dropped and it was Remus’s turn to laugh 

“But…but…. I can’t teach people, I barely know what I’m doing now” squeaked Sirius 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I think you would make an excellent professor. You have a curious mind, you want people to be the best they can be, push them and make them realise their  
potential” said McGonagall 

“Minerva, how am I supposed to teach? The parents don’t want their children taught by someone like me” 

“Remus you have been in two wizarding wars, saved countless lives and have always kept your condition under control, and besides I will have Horace make you wolfsbane potion every month, the children and their parents won’t have any idea”

“Hmmm, I will need some time to think Minerva” answered Remus 

 

“What are we supposed to teach, by the way?” asked Sirius, entertaining the thought of being a professor. McGonagall had a smile on her face clearly happy that Sirius was coming round to the idea

“I was thinking that Remus would go back into his old post as Defence against the dark arts professor, and you Sirius could take over my role and become the Transfiguration professor. It’s too much for me to teach and be headmistress now”

“Wait a second, how I am qualified to teach Transfiguration?” questioned Sirius, as he shared a quizzical look with Remus 

“You are an animagus, Black. You have mastered the hardest form of transfiguration. You easily have the knowledge to teach OWL level, I admit NEWT level may be a bit tricky for you to teach but you did get an O yourself, so I have no worries it should come flooding back to you. I will always be on hand to help and I am sure Remus can help out if you have any questions about teaching” 

“I would be happy to help you Sirius” the smug grin returning to Remus’s face. 

“But professor, I will not return as Dark arts professor, that job needs to go to someone younger, I don’t have the energy to it anymore. I would much rather a quieter subject and one with less students” 

“As you wish Remus, how about teaching Charms? “

“Remus was always good at charms, knew the history of each one and the counter curses to the jinxes” said Sirius 

“Perhaps, I still would like a little more time and we will need to discuss this with Harry and the others. After all it will be their kids we will be teaching” said Remus 

“Yes, I was rather hoping that having you two about would focus them a bit, especially James and Louis, they will be taking NEWTS this year and if they don’t settle down I’m worried they won’t get the marks I know they are capable of” 

“Well at least James Sirius Potter is living up to his name” said Sirius, a twinge of sadness in his voice  
Remus gave a sad smile

“I really do hope you accept my offer boys, it would really help out the school” 

“Who have you got to teach so far, Minerva? I am sure we can think of a few people” asked Remus 

McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment from her robes and passed it to Remus

Charms – position vacant  
Potions – Professor Slughorn (HEAD OF SLYTHERIN)  
Defence against the Dark arts - position vacant  
Herbology – Professor Longbottom  
Divination – position vacant  
Transfiguration – position vacant  
History of magic – Professor Binns  
Ancient Runes – Professor Babbling  
Care of Magical Creatures – Professor Hagrid  
Astronomy – Professor Sinistra  
Muggle Studies – Professor Bones  
Arithmancy – Professor Vector 

Remus read the list aloud to Sirius, who was deep in thought, trying to see if anyone came to mind 

“So if Sirius and I were to take the Transfiguration and Charms positions, then you just have to fill Divination and Defence against the dark arts” 

“Yes, that’s still two more names I need to think of though, four if you two decide not to be professors”

McGonagall was now getting extremely stressed and her face began to crumple with lines of worry

“And term begins in a month” 

“Now, now Minerva. Everything will be okay” said Sirius trying to reassure her, he glanced up at Remus giving him a knowing look. Remus nodded 

“I’m sure we can think of two more people, Minerva” Remus suggested hoping that she would catch on 

“Two….. So you will teach?” 

“We would be happy to help, as long as Remus gets his potion, I can have a bit of help from time to time and the children are okay with it”

“Oh that’s wonderful news, truly wonderful” 

With all the excitement Teddy and Victoire had come downstairs. Teddy’s vibrant blue hair was messier than usually and his collarbone was littered with small love bites. Sirius stared at him, not knowing whether to be impressed or upset, but his face decided he was impressed letting out a small smile.

McGonagall was not as impressed

“Dear me, Mr Lupin. What have you been up to?” 

Teddy looked down and Victoire blushed 

Teddy was the first to break the awkward silence 

“What’s been going on down here then?” 

“Well, quite a few professors retired last term and looking for replacements has proved quite an adventure so….. Sirius and I have accepted McGonagall’s offer to be Professors at  
Hogwarts next term” announced Remus 

Teddy erupted with laughter 

“I can’t imagine, Sirius being a professor” almost in tears 

“Oh Merlin…. You are going to have to teach my cousins” said Victoire 

Teddy’s laughter only got worse after hearing this and Sirius’s face dropped

“They can’t be THAT bad… can they?” said Sirius 

McGonagall gave him a look that confirmed his fears

“You’ll have to wait and see” said Teddy, now almost on the floor 

McGonagall gave Sirius a comforting pat and began to make her way to the door 

“Oh before you go professor, if you are looking for professors have you considered Uncle Harry?” said Teddy

“Hmm… that’s not a bad idea, Mr Lupin. Thank you”


	2. The Potter Household

It was early Monday evening and Ginny was in the kitchen trying to control a situation which had erupted between Lily and James. 

“JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! Will you stop annoying your sister” 

James looked around, trying his best to look innocent

“I’m not doing anything” he said 

“You are! You are! Every time I try to eat my sandwich it disappears. I just want to eat in peace. Why can’t I eat upstairs in my room?” replied lily 

“Because I want everybody to eat at the table together, as a family” 

“Then why aren’t Dad and Albus here?” asked James 

“Because your father has to work late tonight and Albus is talking to Scorpius on those enchanted mirrors Draco got them as an apology for not allowing Scorpius to physically come over this summer” 

“Oh, I never get why Draco can’t let Scorpius stay over here for a bit in the summer. We let Albus stay at Malfoy manor?” asked James 

“I think Draco just likes having the company, he must miss Scorpius when he is at School, especially with Astoria gone” Ginny said trying to justify Draco’s decision 

There was a brief moment of silence between the three of them which was followed by a loud clashing sound from the living room 

“Sorry, sorry, I keep forgetting you’ve moved that armchair” yelled Harry 

“Daddy!” screamed lily, rushing up from the table to greet him 

“Good evening Harry, I wasn’t expecting you home this early, I thought you had to work late tonight” said Ginny, kissing him softly on the cheek 

“Ah yes I did, but the trial I was writing up the reports for was postponed till next month, so I gained a bit of extra time” 

“That’s good then” said lily, with a huge smile on her face as she had finally been able to eat some of her sandwich 

“Well, you’d think so but I’m sure my boss will come up with some more work for me to do” said Harry 

The two adults moved into the living room, leaving James to go back to making Lily’s sandwich disappear and the arguing to start up again. Ginny rolled her eyes when the arguing commenced, but didn’t go back and stop it as she wanted to talk to her husband. 

“If you don’t like your job, I’m sure you can find another one. I mean we don’t really need to work, so you could take some time off to try and find something else” 

“I don’t know Gin, I really wanted to be an auror. It just turns out there’s a lot more rules and paperwork than I expected. I don’t really know anything else I would like to do” 

“I’m sure we could think of something” said Ginny, trying to comfort Harry 

The fireplace started to rumble 

“Are we expecting anyone, or is this a lovely surprise visit from one of my brothers?” asked Ginny 

The green flames shot up and Professor McGonagall stumbled out straight into the armchair 

“Oh, dear me, sorry, I forgot you’ve changed the room around a bit” 

“Yeah, the armchair” said Harry, with a slight grin on his face 

“Good evening Potters, I will get straight to business. It has been suggested to me that you Harry, would make a wonderful defence against the dark arts professor” 

“I’m sorry, wait what, wait I … I… can’t teach people” said Harry in a minor state of shock

“Oh yes you can, you taught me everything I know about defence against the dark arts” said Ginny

“I think you would make a fine professor Harry, and I’m really struggling to find staff for next term, so it would be a huge help to the school.” 

“But the kids, I would have to teach my own kids, and all my nieces and nephews. Is that even allowed?” 

“Of course it’s allowed, Rowena Ravenclaw would have taught Helena, and as long as you don’t give them any preferential treatment it should be fine” stated McGonagall 

“Why don’t you give it a shot? You haven’t been enjoying working with the ministry lately” suggested Ginny quietly 

Harry took a moment to think. He loved the opportunity to be back at Hogwarts, he felt at home there and Dumbledore’s army had worked out very well. He was also very curious to see what his family got up to while they were away. 

“Okay, I will teach at Hogwarts” said harry and first time in a while, he seemed happier about going to work 

“That is marvellous news, Sirius and Remus will be so pleased to hear” announced McGonagall 

“Sirius and Remus? Are they going to be professors as well?” asked Ginny 

“Yes, Sirius will teach Transfiguration and Remus Charms, now I only have to find a Divination teacher”

“Divination, what about Luna? I know she wasn’t a seer but she could certainly teach the subject well enough” suggested Ginny

“Yeah, and Neville already teaches at Hogwarts” said harry 

“Hmmm… yes Luna would be excellent, I shall floo over and see if she is available” said McGonagall 

“Oh, before I go I must ask, how are you planning to get to Hogwarts? Will you take the train or floo?” 

“FLOO!” said Harry quickly “I don’t ever want to know what James and Louis get up to on that train” 

“Wise decision, I will see you on September 1st, but I await your owl with the books you wish to set”

The flames licked around McGonagall as she was whisked away to the Longbottom house. Harry sat down on the sofa still in shock from the evening’s events. Ginny perched next to him and gave him a loving kiss. 

“I think you’ve made a good decision, Harry.”

“So do I Gin” 

They sat together for a few minutes, each in their own mind trying to see the path that this decision would take them. Ginny rested her head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Hang on a second…. I can’t hear them arguing anymore” said Ginny 

“I better go lily hasn’t got so annoyed she’s hexed James” 

Harry smiled at the thought of his little girl hexing someone

“Right, I better go and give my notice in at the ministry and I think I will pop round to see Sirius on my way back, see if we can figure out a way to tell everybody about next term”  
said Harry

“Good luck!” said Ginny giving Harry a parting kiss

“Good luck with the children” said harry as he stepped into the fireplace

It was almost midnight when Harry returned. 

“Ouch, that bloody armchair” he whispered as he came out of the floo 

He walked into the pitch black kitchen muttering *lumos*. As the room lit up Harry realised he wasn’t alone

“Expelli….Albus?” he said 

“Urm…..yeah, I wanted a drink of water so I came downstairs, sorry” said Albus 

“You scared the living daylights out of me, I wasn’t expecting anyone downstairs”

“Why are you coming in so late?” questioned Albus 

“You will have to wait and see. I’m going to make an announcement tomorrow when all the family come round” said harry mischievously 

“Oh no, mum is having another kid is she” said Albus half worried, half annoyed

“Oh Merlin no! Definitely not, three kids is definitely enough for us” said Harry 

“Oh, okay then. I guess I will have to wait till tomorrow then” replied Albus, with an unenthusiastic tone that Harry was all too familiar with

The two boys walked up the stairs and into their respective bedrooms. Harry got changed and slid into bed beside Ginny who shifted in her sleep to accommodate Harry. Harry lay awake for hours trying to think of how to tell the family he was going back to Hogwarts. He kept picturing their reactions and tried to put himself in their shoes, but eventually he drifted off to sleep. 

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are liking this so far.  
> Comment if you have suggestions for me!  
> Thank you for reading


	3. Telling the family

Today was the day. 

The day where Sirius, Remus and Harry had to tell everyone that they were going back to Hogwarts. The whole family had gathered at the burrow and there was a general buzz of excitement in the air about what the announcement was. 

Teddy was sat in the corner with Victoire on his lap giggling at his cousin’s suggestions, trying to make Lily and Hugo think that the whole family was going to move France so they would be attending Beauxbatons academy next term. Rose and Albus were making conversation on the sofa talking about OWLs, which subjects they were most worried for  
and topics they thought might come up, whilst James and Louis were huddled over some parchment clearly planning an elaborate prank for the upcoming term. 

In the kitchen there was a tense atmosphere. Sirius was staring off into space and Harry nervously tapped the table. Remus looked calm on the outside but within was a different story. The three of them sat in silence, each trying to paint the ways in which the family would react. In all honesty none of them thought that the family would react negatively, it was a moment of realisation they were actually having to teach other people’s kids and being in the same castle as their family for months on end. 

“Harry, have you seen what James and Louis are planning?” shouted Ginny from the next room

Harry got up in a hurry.

“I better go deal with that” said Harry clearly flustered

“Oh Merlin, what have we let ourselves in for Remus?” 

“I’m sure everything will be fine” said Remus trying to keep it all together for Sirius’s sake 

“Although I have a feeling that detentions may just turn into family get togethers” 

Sirius Chuckled. He stood up and made his way over to where Remus was now looking out of the window. 

“Mooney….I think…. If we are both there…. It should… should be a little easier” said Sirius nervously 

Remus turned around, slipped his hands around Sirius’s waist and led him into a tender kiss. 

“Padfoot, I’m sure we can think of a few ways to make the long winter evenings fly by” 

Sirius melted into Remus’s embrace. The two men stayed in the kitchen for a few more minutes savouring the moment between them. 

Teddy came into the kitchen. Seeing his father and Sirius hugging was not new for him, he was aware that they had romantic feelings for each other. Teddy never really understood  
why the two men weren’t more open with them, nobody in the family would mind. In fact it seemed everybody in the family knew, there was no big announcement that they were together or gay, just overtime it seemed more and more normal to see the two men hug and occasionally kiss in front of others. Teddy had sometimes wondered if it had gone any further than hugs and kisses but it was too awkward to imagine his own father in that type of situation and the relationship between Remus and Sirius had been such a big part of his life, he never really questioned it. 

Teddy coughed in order to gain their attention 

“I think you should tell them, it’s getting pretty restless out here” 

With one final kiss the two men left the kitchen. The living room was full with people. Remus saw Harry in a corner with James and Louis trying to tell them off with Ginny and Fleur  
although Bill looked quietly impressed at what they were planning. Remus beaconed Harry to come to the middle of the room with him and Sirius. 

“Ah, you’ve finally stopped hiding in the kitchen have you, ready to tell us what this big announcement is then” said Ron 

Just as Remus was about to speak, the fireplace began to rumble. Out of the green flames stepped Hermione.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER” 

“HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER-WEASLEY” called George from the back of the room 

“Shhhh” said his mother, whacking him over the head with a tea towel 

“How can you just quit? After all the hard work you’ve put in, and no word of it to me and Ron. I can’t believe it. You’re just packing it all in, what are you going to do? Did you even think about that?” said Hermione, her heartbreak at this sudden news coming out purely as anger. 

“Hermione, please take a seat and I shall explain everything” said Remus, eager to regain some calm in the room as her announcement had sent the room into a frenzy

Hermione sat down next to Ron who immediately tried to comfort her

“Right, as you now know Harry will no longer be serving the ministry as an auror…… instead he shall be joining Sirius and I as a professor at Hogwarts” 

The volume fell from the low murmur to complete silence. 

The three men surveyed the facial expressions before them. Harry naturally felt drawn to his own kids. James face had a cheeky smile which alerted Harry that James was going to be a handful, Albus was still trying to comprehend everything but he didn’t look too upset, a promising sign for Harry. His eyes then finally fell to his youngest. Lily had the widest grin on her face, he could already tell that she was thinking about how far she could use this to her advantage.  
After a few moments of silence the room erupted into congratulations and condolences.

George clapped Harry on the back.

“Merlin Harry, Good luck with this lot” 

“Thanks George, I think I’m going to need all the luck I can get” 

Molly and Arthur came to congratulate Sirius and Remus, apologising for any mischief that their grandchildren might get up to. 

Lily came bounding up to Remus.

“So does this mean I don’t have to do any homework for three subjects?” 

“Oh definitely not, in fact since we will be seeing each other over the holidays it only makes sense for me to set you extra holiday work” said Remus. Lily was his favourite of Harry’s kids, not that he would admit it to anyone, well maybe to Sirius. 

The evening went on with children trying to figure out new boundaries and adults trying to reassure the children that they would still have to do homework and behave well. By the end of the night everybody was exhausted, the chattering was still ringing in Remus’s ears when he, Sirius and Teddy got back to 12 Grimmauld place. 

“Goodnight dad, goodnight Sirius” called Teddy as he made his way upstairs

Sirius smiled to himself that even though Teddy was almost 22 he still said goodnight the same way he did when he was 6.

The two men collapsed into bed. Sirius snuggled up to Remus, lying his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“You know what, I think I’ve actually got a good feeling about this” said Sirius as he drifted off to sleep 

Remus smiled, he knew the next few weeks were going to be tough but strangely he felt prepared.  
After all how bad can a few school children be after battling Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed (YAY!!)  
> I hoped you liked it  
> As always leave a comment if you did, or if you have any suggestions/advice. I need everything I can get!


	4. Platform 9 and 3/4

The first of September was one of the busiest days for kings cross station. A vast hoard of 11 to 18 year olds pushing trolleys laden with trunks and cages down to platform 9 and ¾. It was a cold, grey and typically English day, the Weasley-Potter gang were just arriving trying to transfer the trunks to trolleys. 

“Come on, quickly now” shouted Molly 

“It’s only 10am, it’s not like they are going to miss the train” whispered George to Ginny who gave a small smile 

“She just doesn’t want a repeat of Ron’s second year” replied Ginny 

“Will you two stop whispering and help?” said Molly, interrupting their conversation 

Once the whole family had managed to get their belongings, they made their way down to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 with Molly leading the way as she had always done with her own children. They made it onto platform 9 and 3/4 with the gleaming red engine standing in all her glory. There was little hustle and bustle at this time but the platform would soon fill up. Teddy and Victoire had also come along to see everybody off and to give Remus and Sirius some final advice as they had decided to get the train to Hogwarts. The families split up to say their goodbyes and Sirius was casually observing them. 

“Okay, everybody has everything don’t they, and Rose you will look out for Hugo won’t you and start revising for your OWLS, you don’t want to get behind?” said Hermione in a rushed tone

“Calm down Hermione, I’m sure this year is going to go great, you know Rose will do fine in her OWLs and I’m sure Hugo is going to have lots of fun” said Ron, desperately trying to get Hermione to back off a bit 

George and Angelina took a more chilled approach to sending Roxanne and Fred back to Hogwarts. Sirius saw George passing Fred some Canary creams and instant darkness powder whilst Angelina was trying to persuade Roxanne not to get in so much trouble this year. 

Bill looked like he was also trying to persuade Louis to keep out of trouble, although Sirius doubted that anything Bill was saying was going to make any impact on Louis’s behaviour. At that moment it dawned on him that he was going to have to deal with the fallout of James and Louis pranks. He might have to be responsible and tell them off or give them detentions. Remus was definitely right, detentions were going to become family affairs. Sirius was starting to panic, wondering if this was still a good idea. Remus tugged at his hand and led him to an empty room next the platform. 

“Hey, it’s all going to be okay you know” Remus said whilst Sirius was nuzzling into his neck, accepting the tight hug that Remus was giving him

“But, you’ve done this before Remus, and you were always more intelligent than James and I” 

“Listen to me Sirius, McGonagall would never have offered you a position if she didn’t think you were capable, and I would never have let you accept if I didn’t think you could handle it. It might be a bit different at first but you are going to make a great professor. I truly believe in that” 

Sirius stayed in Remus embrace for a few moments, not wanting to move on. Sirius lifted his head from Remus’s shoulders and gave him a passionate kiss to say thank you. 

Teddy burst into the room 

“Oh Merlin, not again. You two really need to get a room” he said 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, we already had one” said Sirius annoyed he couldn’t have shared a longer kiss with Remus 

Teddy paused for a moment, thinking about whether to reply with a witty comment or accept his defeat. He went with the latter.

“Fair enough, I only came find you because people were wondering where you went” 

“Yes, we best be getting back to the family, come on Sirius” Remus said hastily, clearly horrified that his own son had just walked in on him whilst he was kissing Sirius.

Sirius grunted 

“Thanks a lot Teddy, thank merlin you aren’t still at Hogwarts” 

“Ah, you love me really” said Teddy playfully 

The two men re-joined the family to say their goodbyes.

“ALBUS!” 

“SCORPIUS!” 

The two boys ran towards each other and entered into a tight hug. Remus gave Sirius a knowing look, they had been discussing the possibility that there may be something more than friendship between the two boys. Sirius’s goal this term was to make them both realise it but naturally Remus disapproved of meddling with teenager’s love lives of lack of for that matter. It wasn’t just Sirius and Remus who had picked up on the untold relationship between the two boys as both George and Bill turned to Ginny with arched eyebrows

“And your completely sure, there’s nothing going on there?” whispered George 

“Shhhh George, I know there’s nothing actually going on, there both too silly to realise that there clearly should be” whispered Ginny back 

“I think this year, they finally might” said Bill 

“Hmmm, maybe. We can only hope” said Ginny as she stared at her son, who has engaging in light conversation with Draco

The train whistle blew, signifying that people should say their final goodbyes and board. 

Scorpius gave his dad a quick hug and then came bounding over with Albus 

“Well, urm bye then mum” said Albus quickly

“Not so fast, come here” said Ginny pulling Albus in for a hug 

“Have an great school year, I’d say I will see you at Christmas but I’ll probably pop in to see your dad quite a bit so I might see you before then” said Ginny as Albus and Scorpius left for the train. 

“JAMES…LILY, come back here! Now I want you to go easy on your dad, Sirius and Remus. Please try for a least a week not to do anything to traumatising, I will send you a howler and don’t think I wouldn’t” warned Ginny

“Okay” said James but a sneaky Weasley smile shone through

“Well, I’ll try but I really can’t help it if they can’t handle me” said lily, again showing a sneaky smile, but this one was a Potter smile thought Ginny

With all the children (and Sirius and Remus) boarded on the train, it began to chug out of the station leaving behind a think plume of smoke. It was weird, there was a moment of silence. All the parents had it a simultaneous state of sadness and relief. The platform started to thin as more and more people left. The Weasley–Potter family were still on the platform discussing how long it would take before they had to send James, Louis, Roxanne and Lily howlers. 

Ginny spotted Draco still on the platform, he was bent over his diary clearly trying to figure out which engagement he had to go to next. 

“Good morning Draco” she said politely

“Oh, Ginny I didn’t see you there. Is there something I can do for you” he said with a slightly annoyed and unfriendly tone 

“No, no I was seeing how you and Scorpius’s summer was” she enquired

“Oh urm… well it was very nice, we visited some family in the south of France” 

“Ah lovely, Albus and Scorpius certainly seemed happy to see each other” said Ginny, she was trying to see if Draco had caught onto the type of happy she was attempting to get at 

“I don’t know what you mean, they were as happy as good friends should be when they see each other” replied Draco 

“hmmm yes, well I hope you have a pleasant term, I suspect we shall see each other when the boys come back for Christmas” said Ginny, a smile spreading across her mischievous face, happy that Draco clearly had caught onto what she was implying 

“Until then” said Draco as he walked off to attend to his affairs

Ginny re-joined her family, who were now talking teasing Harry about troubles he might face with the family at Hogwarts. It was around noon when they finally left the platform. They headed towards the leaky cauldron to get some lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so originally this chapter and the next chapter I will post were one big chapter but I decided to split it into two  
> what do you guys think of my chapter sizes so far?


	5. All aboard the Hogwarts Express

Aboard the Hogwarts express Sirius had turned back into his eleven year old self, pointing out all the scenery along the route. The two men sat in a teacher’s compartment at the back of the train and reminisced about their own school days. It was around the half way mark of the journey when they heard a loud bang. 

“Merlin, already? What’s the betting that’s one of ours?” said Remus 

“I’d say around 90 percent” replied Sirius 

They got up to investigate. Working their way down the train they earned a few looks from the students, many were excited to see that two great heroes were going to be their professors although a few looked annoyed or scared at the prospect. It was when they reached the student whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets by at least 10cm that Remus realised they had found the source of the loud sound.

“Would either of you like to explain this?” Remus asked staring directly at the prime suspects James and Louis

“Erm, you see it was accidental magic” said James he was about to go into one of his clearly rehearsed excuses that usually got him out of any trouble when Sirius interrupted

“You mean to say, that a very capable wizard about to enter his seventh year did accidental magic. Forgive me James but that doesn’t sound right, either you hexed this student or you are an extremely uncapable wizard. Now which one is it?” 

“Sorry Sirius “said James looking a mixture of shocked and ashamed 

“That’s Professor Black to you” 

Remus, Louis and James were speechless and amazed at Sirius’s ability to control the situation. Remus let out a proud smile and muttered the counter curse to James hex. 

“Now I expect you both to behave, we’ve had enough excitement for this journey” said Remus as he and Sirius left the compartment and made their way back to the Professor’s section of the train.

Remus and Sirius were in high spirits for the rest of the journey. Sirius had proved to himself that he was capable of being a professor and Remus had given him a great reward for finally figuring it out. The train began to near Hogsmeade station, the noise level on the train picked up as people hurried about trying to collect belongings and change into their robes. 

When the train finally pulled into the station Remus and Sirius quickly embarked eager to get a carriage up to the castle. Walking in through the gates meant memories flooding back of when they were eleven and seeing the castle for the first time, but also of the last time they were here and the many lives that had been lost. They woke themselves from the daydream and began to work their way to the great hall. 

“REMUS, SIRIUS, you made it” called Harry who was waiting for them in the great hall 

“Yeah, just about” said Sirius, he greeted harry with a quick hug after all he was still making up for lost time. 

“Oh, Remus I wanted a quick word before I have to go and talk to the first years” said McGonagall

“Of course, Minerva” 

The two stepped aside into the corridor 

“Remus, would you do me the honour of becoming Head of Gryffindor house?” 

“Oh Erm, I’d be happy to, but why me? Harry is certainly more popular, Neville has been at the school for a longer time and Sirius has a strong sense of house pride” 

“I am asking you because I think you are the most level headed and emotionally competent to deal with the students, Harry and Sirius have such a love for Gryffindor that I can’t  
see either of them being fair and I did ask Neville but he declined” replied McGonagall 

“Right well, I better be off to see to the first years, I will see you at the feast Remus, thank you for becoming Head of Gryffindor, I’m sure you will enjoy the role” 

Remus walked back into the Great Hall which was now full of students chatting and waiting for the feast to begin. Nearly headless nick drifted up to the top table. 

“If my eyes do not deceive me, then it must be Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin back at Hogwarts, and at the professor’s table no less” he said 

“Evening Nick, how’s it going?” said Sirius a mysterious smile creeping across his face. Harry knew this to mean that Sirius still hadn’t apologised for some horrendous prank at nearly headless nick’s expense. 

“I’ll have you know that my summer was fantastic. I finally got accepted to the headless hunt, it’s only taken them a few centuries to get over their prejudice and allow me in” 

“That’s wonderful news” said Remus 

“Yes, it is rather wonderful, ah I hear the first years arriving, it must be sorting time” 

The first years filed into the Great Hall, their eyes naturally drawn to the enchanted ceiling and then to the sorting hat which commenced in its annual song.

“Come along now, right who’s first. Ah let me see …… Chilton Addington”

“That’s me” came a small voice from the back of the group. He made his way up to the hat clearly nervous. 

It took a few moments but the sorting hat cried out “Gryffindor” 

The boy looked relieved and took his seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Sirius and Harry was muttering agreements between them. 

“He looks like a strong beater, he will do well in Gryffindor” 

It was at this moment that Remus knew McGonagall was correct in her worries about appointing either of them as head of house. 

Next up was Celeste Latimer who was sorted into Ravenclaw and then Killian Roseburg who was ecstatic about being sorted into Slytherin. Sirius was not so ecstatic. 

“I’ll be keeping an eye out for that one” he muttered 

After the rest of the first years had been sorted the feast began. Large plates of roasted beef, pork and chicken appeared along with freshly picked vegetables and steaming  
mounds of potatoes. Everybody tucked in gratefully. 

“Ah, I have missed this food” announced Sirius 

“Hey my cooking isn’t that bad” said Remus being mock offended at Sirius’s comment 

After the feast McGonagall got up to make some announcements

“As you may have seen, we have a quite a few changes of staff, so for the benefit of first years, I will run over the staff list for this year”

“Charms will now be taught by Professor Lupin, who will also become Head of Gryffindor house”

This gained some excited chatter among the students, especially those in Gryffindor house 

“Potions will continue to be taught be Professor Slughorn who is Head of Slytherin house, Defence against the Dark arts is Professor Potter, of whom I’m sure you have heard lots about. Herbology is still Professor Longbottom but Divination changes to Professor Longbottom’s wife who will go by Professor Lovegood, she will also be Head of Ravenclaw house. Transfiguration is to be taught by Professor Black, History of magic, Professor Binns. All other elective classes stay the same except muggle studies where we welcome Professor Bones, who will become Head of Hufflepuff house. As always the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and so is Hogsmeade if you are in first or second year”

After the headmistress’s announcements, there was a rise in noise coming from the students and prefects began to lead the first years to the common rooms and dormitories.  
Harry said goodnight to Sirius and Remus before making his way back home via floo to Ginny. It had been an eventful day, Sirius and Remus had filled him in about the train journey at the feast and he was beginning to get the feeling that this term might more considerably more work than he was expecting, which was really saying something considering how much work he already thought the term was going to be. He drifted off to sleep thinking of the troubles that might come with the next day and his first lessons. 

Over in the dungeons, Albus and Scorpius were still awake. 

“Do you think we might get taught my your dad tomorrow?” asked Scorpius 

“I hope not” 

“Oh, it won’t be too bad, at least he won’t pick on us for answers, and we can just sit quietly in the back”

“I guess” replied Albus 

“Albus, Do….Do you….think we might… find… you know” asked Scorpius quickly

“Erm, sorry Scorpius I have no idea what you’re talking about” 

“Well….love, Albus. Do you think this year could maybe be the year we each find a girlfriend or….a...boyfriend?” 

Scorpius’s cheeks flushed with a deep pink colour

“Oh…erm… I don’t know Scorp, maybe. I’ll guess we will have to wait and see” said Albus, a bit flustered form Scorpius’s question 

The two boys fell asleep soon after each replaying the conversation in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got round to uploading this!!! How is everyone liking it so far?  
> as always drop a comment if you have a suggestion or criticism  
> thanks for reading  
> :) xxx


	6. Sirius's first lesson

The next morning school began. At breakfast the heads of house went about handing out timetables and making sure the first years were okay. There were sighs when some realised they had double potions first and cries of excitement when third years found out they had Defence against the dark arts.

Remus was dealing with his new responsibilities well and currently tending to Chilton Addington, a young muggle-born Gryffindor who was having a hard adjusting to the wizarding world. Sirius looked at the scene unfolding with great admiration for Remus, he couldn’t understand how a man who had gone through so much could still have that much kindness for others. He tucked into his breakfast, making sure to eat quickly so he could go back to his classroom to finish preparing for his first lesson. 

Back in his classroom, Sirius was busy making sure he had a rat ready to give an introduction to transfiguration for first years. He had Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first so he wasn’t too worried about the lesson. There was the added bonus that none of his family were going to be there as well.

McGonagall walked into the classroom. 

“It’s looking very colourful in here, Sirius. I see you’ve put up some pictures” McGonagall questioned 

“Ahh, yes. I’ve added a few things here and there. Brighten up the place a bit” 

“A little unconventional, but I’ll allow it” said McGonagall a small smile spreading across her face, pleased that Sirius was giving teaching his best shot 

“Although this one may have to come down” 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“Sirius, it says ‘Gryffindor is the best house’, whilst I may agree, we cannot publicise it and plaster it all over the walls” 

“Fine, I will take it down” said Sirius in a mocking tone that was overshadowing how was in fact annoyed at having to do so

The bell chimed indicating that it was time the first lesson.

“Good luck, Professor Black” said McGonagall as she departed the classroom

Sirius took a few deep breaths before opening the door to let the students in. They began to fill the classroom, sitting behind the desks and eagerly awaiting for the lesson to begin. Sirius began to feel a little flustered. He was actually about to begin a real lesson, for real students who were going to depend on him for real exams. He reached the front of the classroom and after a few seconds to collect his thoughts he began. 

“Welcome little first years to transfiguration, a subject which many will say is fairly boring and a little bit useless once you have achieved the basics. Whilst in some places these people are correct, there   
are many risks and dangers that can unfold if the subject is not given appropriate respect” 

A small chatter arose from the students 

“Okay, settle down. Let’s start with the basics. Who can tell be what transfiguration is?” 

A small Ravenclaw boy put his hand up eagerly. Sirius nodded at him, giving him an indication to answer

“Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object” 

“Yes, very good, 5 points to Ravenclaw. Now watch as I show you this basic transfiguration spell” announced Sirius 

Sirius walked over the cages in the corner and selected a large rat, placing it carefully on the table at the front of the class so all students could see. 

“Now, pay attention, 1, 2, 3 Vera Verto” 

The rat was transformed into a water goblet. There was a few excited gasps from students who were most likely muggle borns and had never seen transfiguration before. 

“Settle down now, we won’t start with something that advanced until your second year, for the first few lesson we will stick to theory and then some very basic switching spells, so open your books to   
page 3”

The students quietened down and opened their books, obeying their professor’s commands and listening carefully to the lesson. 

When the bell rang for the next lesson Sirius was shocked that the lesson was over so quickly, he was quite enjoying it. Dismissing his class he looked over at his timetable to see who he had next.   
Suddenly he didn’t feel quite so confident as his next lesson was third year Gryffindor and Slytherins. 

Sirius heard the loud voices of his next hoard of pupils outside. Among the voices he heard a few complaints (from what he suspected were Slytherin students) about being taught by a murderer and criminal but Sirius brushed them off, after all what they believed were lies. Sirius opened the door allowing the crowd to come in, surveying the pupils for any known trouble makers as they filed in and took their seats. The last to enter was none other than Lily potter, chatting away to her friends about the lack of homework she was going to have over the term. 

“Oh Merlin” muttered Sirius, this is going to be a long lesson.

He strutted up to the front trying to appear overly confident, he could tell he was going to have to assert some authority over this lot. 

“Welcome back third years, I hope you all had a lovely summer. Today we will pick up from last term with the work on switching spells. Let’s jump straight in, everybody grab a snail and a feather and   
see what you remember from last term, Professor McGonagall tells me that some of you were very close last term” 

The students jumped up from their seats, excited to be performing magic again and rushed over to the cages. It was around half way through the lesson when Sirius finally thought to interrupt the   
laughter and cheering over in lily’s corner of the room. 

“Urm… Lily…. What’s going on?” said Sirius with trepidation, Lily’s friends had formed a tight circle around were they were working making it hard for Sirius to see what was happening.

The noise continued, they clearly hadn’t heard him over the noise they were making. 

“Lily, are you getting on with the task I have set?” 

“Of course, Professor Black” said Lily, as she spoke her circle broke allowing Sirius to finally see what had been going on. 

Before him was tiny race track with the snails that they were supposed to be switching racing around it. In Lily’s hand was a scroll with names and betting odds written down.  
Sirius felt so proud, Lily was creating a betting ring out of snails. He really wanted to congratulate her and join in but he knew as a professor it probably wasn’t the best course of action. He pulled himself together and tried to stop himself from smiling.

“Miss Potter, you cannot set up an illegal betting ring in a transfiguration classroom, especially whilst you are supposed to be getting on with the task I have set you” he said as sternly as he could manage, whilst trying to suppress the instinct to high five her and give her some techniques. 

“Oh, okay then” said lily. She got up, walked back over to her desk and performed a perfect switching spell then turned around to Sirius

“So…. What next?” she inquired a cheeky smile plastered on her face 

Sirius stood still routed to the ground with shock. It was the first day of lesson, lily shouldn’t have just randomly been able to do that as she hasn’t practised over the summer, and McGonagall had told him that no student had been able to perform this spell yet. It occurred to Sirius that lily had probably been able to do this spell for quite a while and was resorting to doing other things in lessons to keep herself amused. It occurred to him that she was very like James, naturally talented but wasn’t too interested in the pursuit of knowledge. 

“How about you try a detention, is tonight okay with you?” replied Sirius, trying his best not to sound to astonished at what lily had just done 

“Hmm….” Lily pretended to think if she had anything to do

“No, tonight will be fine” she said 

“Good, now as you have completed the work why don’t you try and help your friends and classmates?” said Sirius 

He was expecting a witty retort but he was pleasantly surprised when she got up and started to instruct one of her friends on the correct pronunciation of the spell. 

Sirius went back to patrolling round the classroom, helping and correcting students. By the end of the lesson, 5 students had completed the spell nicely, so Sirius was fairly pleased with himself. The bell rung for break and Sirius rushed off to find Remus and Harry, eager to find out how their first lessons had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new chapter update!! sorry this one took a while, I'm probably going to do weekly updates from now on.   
> Well done on everyone surviving January 2018!!   
> as always any criticism/praise is appreciated and if you have any ideas please drop a comment below.


	7. Lily's detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably my longest chapter to date. I would have split it into two but I couldn't really find a place to split it.   
> nevertheless enjoy !! x

They had all agreed to meet in Harry’s classroom at break. The three men sat at the front on the wooden desks that where all neatly aligned. 

“So how did your lessons go Remus” asked Harry

“Very well indeed, I had 5th year Slytherin and Ravenclaw first, followed by third year Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Teaching charms isn’t that difficult to honest, as long as they know the incantation and wand movement it’s basically down to them to practise.” 

“5th year Slytherins? How were Albus and Scorpius?” harry asked 

“Perfectly behaved Harry, they just sat at the back, talked quietly and got on with the work set” said Remus although he gave a smile to Sirius indicating that they would talk more   
about the boys later

“Glad to hear at least one of my children managed to behave today. I don’t even want to know what the other two got up to if they behave the same way they do at home” said Harry 

“I may be able to spread some insight into that, I had Lily second” chimed Sirius 

“Oh merlin” whispered harry dreading what might be to come 

Remus gave harry a soft smile, he knew that it mustn’t be easy for harry to have to deal with this. 

“Well, Lily started a gambling ring in my lesson” announced Sirius 

“Yep, that sounds like lily” said Harry, his cheeks blushing a bit 

“I was so proud, it really was ingenious, I wonder how much money she made actually” said Sirius 

“Urm… you did put a stop to it, didn’t you Sirius?” inquired Remus 

“Yes, yes, it broke my heart to do so but she’s got detention with me tonight” replied Sirius, putting Remus’s mind at rest

“I must say Harry, she’s remarkable though” said Sirius 

“Huh, I mean yeah, she’s certainly something” said Harry a little caught off guard by Sirius’s declaration

“She managed to do a rather difficult spell without even trying and it was her first attempt since last term, I’d bet any money that she could do it easily before summer as well. 

Although she tell anyone she could do the spell, I think she was just planning until the majority of the class could and then expose that she could do it. She’s definitely got talent”   
Harry looked a little shocked, unsure of how to reply 

“well, we have always known that lily was a very capable witch, but if your saying she’s not challenging herself what do you think I should do about it?” asked harry, looking to his   
father figures for help

Sirius suddenly felt flustered, he had literally no idea what to do. 

Sirius’s internal monologue: Oh no, what do I say? I mean lily is fine, more than fine she’s great, amazing, and fantastic. But could she be more? She clearly possess raw power and that can be tapped into to make her very powerful indeed. But does she need to be powerful? I mean there’s not a war or anything? But she’s just a child. I still don’t have an answer……

Remus decided to take charge.

“I have an idea, why don’t I take the detention with lily? I’ll talk to her and if she feels like she could be doing more towards her school work. She’s most likely to talk to me because I’m not her father or the one who gave her detention” 

Harry and Sirius nodded gratefully, neither one thought they had the emotional maturity to deal with this sought of thing. Academic excellence was definitely Remus’s area of expertise. 

The bell chimed signalling the end of break and the professors hurried of to their respective classrooms

The midday turned into the afternoon lessons dragged on. Sirius and Harry were starting to get the hang of things. Although harry still had difficulties controlling the class and   
Sirius was struggling not to praise every practical joke that was played throughout the day.

When it was time for Lily’s detention Remus wandered over to Sirius’s classroom. He was surprised to see Sirius still there. 

“Oh Remus, sorry I forgot that you were coming here for lily’s detention. I’ll urm… just go back to our quarters” said Sirius quickly

“Hang on a second Padfoot, you don’t seem okay” said Remus, worried for his friend 

“I’m… fine, completely fine” replied Sirius with a sniff, he had clearly been crying by the redness around his eyes 

“Come here” said Remus, his arms open 

Sirius obeyed him and slotted himself inside the arms he had spent many a night in

“What’s the matter? Why do you feel like this?” asked Remus after a few moments of silence had passed

“I just…. I don’t feel like I should be a professor. All those faces that look up to me, asking me for guidance. They rely on me and it’s my burden to make sure they don’t fail. I   
can’t be responsible for all those lives” 

“You can’t think like this Sirius. It’s not all up to you. It’s a two way relationship between you and the students, they have to work too. They may ask you to help guide them, but   
their future is not your responsibility, it’s theirs. Now you have the capability to teach them what they need to know, you just need to tap into it and trust yourself” Remus spoke with a kind voice trying with all his heart to convince Sirius. 

Sirius gave a small nod and reached up to Remus’s strong jawline. His lips wanted to thank Remus for believing in him, he was in the middle of showing Remus how grateful he was when Lily coughed loudly 

Her cheeky smile returning to her face but this time there was a hint of admiration mixed in, a hint that reminded him so much of how James would look at them back in their seventh year. Equal parts of affection, annoyance and happiness. Sirius took this as approval of their relationship, since he wasn’t quite sure that any of the children in the family were fully aware of the nature of his relationship with Remus. 

“Right then, I’ll be off. Lily, Rem….Professor Lupin will be taking your detention tonight” 

“Uncle Remus? Okay then” said Lily a little confused by the situation 

Sirius left the room quickly, he still wasn’t used of people seeing him with Remus in a romantic way. 

“So…… what’s my punishment then?” asked lily as she sat onto a desk

“Sit on the seat Lily, and your punishment is to talk to me about your education” said Remus, knowing that this was going to be pretty hard work. 

“Urghhh…. I’d rather write lines or scrub cauldrons” 

“I’m sure you will be doing those soon enough Lily, it’s only the first day of term. Now Professor Black mentioned that you performed a brilliant switching spell today, how long had   
you been able to do it?” 

Lily looked annoyed. 

“Since the first lesson McGonagall showed it to us, I mean it’s quite an easy spell” 

“Do you want to do more difficult spells?” 

“That depends, I don’t want to be seen any differently just because I can do the work easily. Besides just because I can perform the spells doesn’t mean I get good grades, I am really quite bad at written exams” said Lily rather shyly 

“I think I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you let Professor Black teach you more complex levels of transfiguration say on evening a week, that way you can focus more on the written tests in class but still advance your knowledge?” 

Lily stopped for a minute to think about this proposal. It would mean that she would be powerful (one of her main aims in life) but how would she explain to her friends that she was going for extra lessons?

“Okay” she finally said, a hint of unsureness covered her answer 

“Good, I really think it will be beneficial, now as it’s the first day of term I will let you go early tonight but don’t make this a regular occurrence Lily” 

She gave another cheeky smile, which gave no reassurance to Remus as she got up to leave. She was almost at the door she turned around.

“Uncle Remus…… do you think… Uncle Sirius would ever teach me to be… you know… an animagus?” her voice so quiet it was barely a whisper, nonetheless Remus heard

He looked at her, trying to figure out why she on earth would want to be an animagus. 

“That’s dangerous magic Lily, not something to be meddled with till you’re much older. Besides you can’t even produce a corporal patronus yet” 

“Actually I kinda can” announced lily 

That really did shock Remus. He didn’t even bother to try and hide his facial expressions, he rushed straight over to her with a giddy excitement 

“Show me” he said almost giggling with joy, in truth he was just very curious to see the form that her patronus took 

Lily took out her wand. Her mind went to her happiest memories, playing quidditch with her parents on a hot summer’s day, beating her brothers in a game of exploding snap,   
meeting dragons at Charlie’s sanctuary in Romania. 

She took a deep breath 

“Expecto patronum”

From the end of her wand came thin silver wisps before their eyes they merged together, twisting in a dance like fashion forming a protector for Lily   
Remus watched closely, he saw wings but then four legs. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Lily’s patronus was a hippogriff. He almost laughed at the irony of it.   
The hippogriff danced around the room flying high into the ceilings before settling down next to lily and fading away. 

“Told ya” whispered Lily 

“Lily, how come no-one knows you can do this?”

“I don’t want people to know I’m good, they need to be unsuspecting” she said, clearly not being completely serious 

“I think this is quite enough excitement for today, go and get some rest Lily, oh and here eat some chocolate” 

Lily retreated back to Gryffindor tower feeling quite pleased with how her detention had gone. Remus rushed back to his quarters were Sirius, Harry and Ginny (who had been   
informed of the situation during Harry’s lunch break) were waiting for the results of his talk with Lily. 

As soon as he entered the quarters the two men rushed out of their seats eager to hear what had happened, Ginny remained calm. 

“Remus, how did it go?” asked Sirius 

“I see your still in one piece, I was genuinely worried she may hex you” said Harry 

“Calm down, both of you. You get way to over excited” said Remus, knowing that they were only going to get more excited when he revealed his news 

“The talk went well. I have suggested to her that she take one extra lesson a week with Sirius, where he teaches her more advanced transfiguration” Remus announced 

The shock on Sirius’s face was unimaginable 

“Remus, I simply can’t believe you’ve done this to me, more teaching!” 

“Yes Sirius, but not to worry. This is less pressure than being in a classroom and you can teach her whatever you want” replied Remus

“And anyway that wasn’t the most exciting part. Lily can produce a corporal patronus!” said Remus almost shouting with joy 

“WHAT!” cried Ginny 

“SHE CAN DO THAT? Hang on, why didn’t she tell me? Wait, how did she learn to do that?” said Harry in a mixed state of joy and confusion 

“I really have no idea how or why Harry, I just know that she can” replied Remus 

“What form does hers take” asked Sirius curiously

“You’ll never guess……. A hippogriff” cried Remus 

“Like Buckbeak” said Harry and Sirius simultaneously 

Remus nodded and the room erupted into laughter 

“I always knew that one was going to be trouble” said Ginny 

As the night drew on Harry and Ginny went back to Godric’s hollow whilst Remus and Sirius retired to their bedroom. 

Over in the dungeons, two boys were still awake 

“How did you find our first day Albus?” whispered Scorpius trying not to wake up the other boys 

“Urm… alright I guess. I liked uncle Remus’s lesson, he just lets us gets on with it and doesn’t pick on us. I like that” answered Albus 

“Oh yes, I do like Professor Lupin, I can’t wait to learn about summoning charm. Think how useful that will be” 

Albus made a noise of agreement as he was already half asleep

“Albus…..I think this year is going to be really great” said Scorpius 

He waited to here another agreeing sound from Albus but no such sound came. As Albus has drifted off to sleep Scorpius did to, his dreams filled of adventures that he and his   
best friend could have. It was a common thing for Scorpius to dream about, come to think of it, he couldn’t remember a time where Albus hadn’t been in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!!!   
> Please comment if you have any suggestions/advice/criticism/complements and such   
> Thank you for reading xx


	8. After dinner adventures

The first week of school had gone by, James and Louis had managed to cause only two major disturbances which was a record low for them and it seemed like everybody was settling back into the flow of school life. 

It was early evening after dinner, Remus and Sirius had returned to their chambers to relax with Neville and Harry who often joined them after dinner before heading back to their respective homes. The four men lounged in the living room, small glasses of firewhiskey in hand. Tonight’s topic of discussion was James.

“You know, I think he has a girlfriend” announced Remus 

“Oh, Really? What makes you think that?” asked Harry 

Sirius giggled slightly before taking a rather large sip of his drink. Remus rolled his eyes, he already knew the state in which Sirius was going to end up in by the end of the night and the fact that he was going to have to deal with it. 

“Because I saw him kissing a fellow Gryffindor in the common room last night” replied   
Remus, trying his best to ignore Sirius’s drunken giggles

Harry looked a little shocked at this news but there was also a hint of proudness in his eyes. He couldn’t wait to tell Ginny. 

“I think it’s wonderful…young love” slurred Sirius, a playful grin forming on his lips 

“Romance, flowers, cuddles” Sirius began to list of everything he could think of along the lines of love. 

The other men didn’t interrupt him and instead took to reminiscing about the early stages of their own relationships. Each man thinking back to the first time they saw their partners, the first date and the first kiss. In that moment each man wore large smile and there was a depth to their eyes that showed the respect and admiration they had for their other halves.

“Alright, how about we call it a night then” said Remus deciding to stop Sirius when he was entering a more risqué set of vocabulary surrounding bedroom activities

“Yes, I better be off” said Harry, he stepped into the fireplace allowing the green flames to engulf him. 

“Merlin! Is that the time? I best be getting back to Luna” said Neville nervously as he quickly followed in Harry’s footsteps 

“I guess it’s just us now Moony” said Sirius throwing a cheeky wink to Remus 

Remus was astounded by Sirius’s ability to drink as much as he did and still be awake 

He was about to answer when they heard a loud bang 

“Of course, naturally someone has to mess up just now” cried Sirius 

“Unfortunately, we must investigate” replied Remus 

Sirius huffed in annoyance and headed towards the door. Remus observed him trying to figure out how sober Sirius was going to appear to any students, in the end he decided that Sirius was probably going to be fine as long as they didn’t encounter any moving staircases

As Remus was head of Gryffindor house, it meant his chambers were close to the Gryffindor common room. He thought that it was probably the best place to start looking for the source of the interruption. 

The two men walked along the corridor towards the common room. Sirius was almost skipping and singing an old nursery rhyme. Every now and then he would stop wait for Remus to catch up and then give him a peck on the cheek. Remus was hoping that they didn’t come across any students out of bed because his original assessment of how drunk Sirius is was very wrong. 

They reached the common room and heard roars of laughter and small bangs.

“I think we’ve found the source” whispered Sirius 

“Indeed” responded Remus 

“Mandrake” said Remus expecting the door to fly open 

“I’m not quite sure you want to do this” sung the fat lady who guarded the door 

“They seem to be having quite the party in there” 

Remus was getting annoyed

Inside the common room was all the Potter-Weasley children at Hogwarts including those who weren’t in Gryffindor. It was a family tradition that they got together after the first week. It allowed them to catch up and discuss prank plans although this was the first family meeting that had involved firewhiskey. Because of the new addition James, Louis and Roxanne the older and more experienced drinkers were now freaking out at the state of their youngest family members. Hugo had passed out long ago and Lily was sat next to him not far off of passing out herself. They weren’t supposed to have received any alcohol but with all the confusion and excitement of prank planning they had taken a bottle. Albus and Scorpius (who had been invited into the meetings since 1st year) were very drunk and currently Albus was in Scorpius’s lap. Rose and Lucy, the only two members who had not drunk anything, were now tending to Lily, Dominique and Fred, making sure they had buckets and water. 

They heard the shouts of Professor Lupin and Black and quickly sprang into action.

“Lucy, try and hide Albus and Scorpius behind those drapes, they can’t be seen in the Gryffindor common room” said Rose, using her Granger genes to avoid getting into   
trouble 

James and Louis tried to carry Hugo whilst Roxanne took Lily to the girl’s dorms. 

The door swung open allowing Remus and Sirius to charge in.

The children thought that had hidden everything so well and that they were going to get away with tonight’s shenanigans. But to Remus and Sirius everything was obvious. Albus and Scorpius’s feet were sticking out underneath the drapes and their loud giggles echoed along with Lucy’s shushes. Along the fireplace were lines of empty bottles one or two with drips and drabs at the bottom.

James and Louis the ‘leaders’ of the meetings tumbled down the dormitory stairs and fell its bouts of laughter at the bottom. Rose just shook her head, she knew they had lost any hope of trying to explain the situation. 

Remus drew in a long breath. Trying to figure out how to handle the situation. 

“Right, Albus, Scorpius and Lucy go back to your dorm rooms. I will talk to your heads of house tomorrow” 

They scurried out, well Lucy did, Albus and Scorpius just sort of stumbled across the room their hands entwined. 

Sirius noticed this and made a mental note to enquire about it later. 

“The rest of you go to bed, except James and Louis, you are coming with me” 

The kids hurried up to their dorms, stumbling and colliding with each other each in different drunken states. James and Louis looked down biting their lips and trying not to giggle. 

“Come on” said Remus, a strict tone to his voice

The four of them walked back to the professor’s chambers, Sirius was trying his best not to let James and Louis know he was just as drunk as they were. 

They finally arrived back at Professor Lupin and Black’s chambers.

“I cannot believe that stunt you pulled tonight, your sister James is only 13 and you got her blackout wasted” shouted Remus 

“No, no lily she…she didn’t drink nothing. She wasn’t there” tried Louis 

“Don’t bother lying Louis, we all know that the whole family was there” said Sirius trying   
to assert some dominance in the situation 

“We are sorry *hiccup* we didn’t mean for it to*hiccup* get out of hand. We were just *hiccup* trying to raise spirits and bond as a family” said James 

“Hmm… lets deal with this tomorrow, we might get more sense out of you then” 

In Sirius’s drunken mind he thought know would be the perfect opportunity to ask about Albus and Scorpius 

“So….” He said sliding down onto the sofa between James and Louis 

“Your brother and Scorpius huh?” he winked at James 

James had a cunning smile on his face 

“Special kind of friendship isn’t it” whispered Louis 

“So have they… you know… come out yet?” enquired Sirius 

“Oh Merlin no, *hiccup* I doubt either of them are aware of *hiccup* how close they are or are emotionally capable of *hiccup* figuring out their feelings” replied James

“Now, that’s something I feel like we can help with” said Sirius a hint of mischief on his tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xxx


	9. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a day late, I've had a busy week. just a note I haven't really proof read this chapter so sorry for the mistakes I will get round to updating for mistakes in the next few days!!  
> UPDATE: I've looked over it, correcting most of my mistakes sorry if there are still a few my spelling isn't great x

The next morning James woke up with a blinding headache. When he plucked up the courage to open his eyes he was beyond confused. 

“Lou…. Lou wake up”

“URGHHHH, it’s so bright and I can’t…Don’t make me Jamesy” cried Louis as he snuggled back into his pillow

“Louis…. Where are we?”

“I don’t know…. What… How… oh Merlin, I can’t even think straight. How much did we drink last night?” 

Both boys grunted and tried to figure out where things had gone downhill last night, unaware that Remus was standing at the door.

“Oh merlin… we are in uncle Sirius and uncle Remus’s quarters, aren’t we?” said Louis slamming his face in the pillow on the sofa

“I think we got caught” muttered James

“Either that or we thought it would be a great idea to sneak into our Uncle’s quarters and sleep on their sofas?” replied Louis

“D’you remember anything from last night” questioned James 

“Well I remember pouring those shots for Albus and Scorpius” said Louis 

“Yeah…. I really don’t think they needed those extra shots” 

“Got them to loosen up a bit” smirked Louis

His smirk then fell

“Oh no….. I think Lily and Hugo got a bottle of firewhiskey last night” 

“No no no no no no, we are going to be murdered or sent to Azkaban or just brutally tortured, I’m too young to die” cried James 

“I think I’m already dead” announced Louis 

“Stop being so overdramatic” said Remus, stepping into the living room

The two boys spun round alerted by his presence. He was dressed in his casual robes and wore a thin smile, clearly amused at the way neither of them could remember what happened last night.

“You’re not going to be killed, tortured or sent to Azkaban, you will get a howler and a telling off at Christmas that’s all” 

They looked down, dreading what was going to be included in the howlers. James could just imagine his mother’s disappointed words being spat at him from the ugly red envelope. 

Remus could see that they boys truly regretted their actions and also that they were very very hungover. He walked over to the small cabinet on the other side of the room and brought out three vials of clear liquid. 

“Here, drink this…. It’s a creation of your grandfathers” he said to James 

James looked amazed, he had never known that much about his grandfather, his dad had told him everything he knew and Sirius had filled in little bits of information but he always felt a little disconnected from his grandfather. James had always presumed it was the weight of being his namesake and fact that he had never met him that made him feel this way. This tiny vial meant more to him that Remus could ever imagine. 

“Well… drink up then” said Remus drawing James out of his daydream

The boys finished the potion and within a few minutes they were feeling better

“Right you two best get back to Gryffindor tower and get on with your weekend, remember to check on your cousins and warn them that they should be expecting howlers as well, you two may have been the ring leaders but they are just as guilty” 

Remus handed Louis a large bottle of the potion they had just taken. 

“I trust you can see to it that everybody recovers and manages to do all their upcoming homework” 

“Yeah, thanks Uncle Remus” said Louis

The two boys left for Gryffindor tower, anxious to see how the rest of the family were getting on. 

With all the noise Sirius had awoken. He slumped into the kitchen trying to avoid the glaring sunlight which was filling the room. 

“Oh…please Remus….put the sun away, its killing me” said Sirius as he sunk into the floor

“Stop being so dramatic, Sirius” Remus said as he put the glass vial on the floor next to Sirius 

“Thank Merlin for James’s potion skills” muttered Sirius, taking the potion in one clean swoop

Remus hummed in agreement, 

“So last night was interesting” said Sirius 

“I’m surprised you can remember it” 

“Remus, I am an experienced drinker, it would take more than a couple of firewhiskeys for me to completely forget a nights events” 

“Suppose so, James and Louis had no idea what happened, they could even remember how they got here” 

“How much did they drink?” said Sirius astonished by the news

“Too much, they were both sick a couple of times in the night but I cleaned it up  
and they couldn’t remember a thing so I thought it best to let it slide” 

“Anyone checked in on the rest of the family?” asked Sirius 

“I’ve sent James and Louis back to Gryffindor tower with a batch of Prong’s potion, Lucy is the only Hufflepuff and I doubt she drank anything so that just leaves Albus and Scorpius” 

“I’ll check on them in a second, I am just going to have a quick wash and get changed” said Sirius 

Making his way down to the dungeons Sirius passed numerous students most of them were heading outside ready to enjoy the glorious September sunshine, it was nearing midday and almost every student was up and about doing homework of resting from the first week back at Hogwarts. 

Sirius was about to enter the young slytherins dorms when he heard something

Albus was retching into the toilet

“It’s okay Albus, you will feel better soon. Is there anything I can get you?”

“No….. Just stay with me” whispered Albus 

“Yes, okay urm….. I will just wait here. Are you sure we should get anyone? James?  
Rose? They might know what to do” 

“No… I’m fine, I just drank a little too much that’s all” 

Scorpius looked worried he hated seeing Albus in pain

Sirius decided to step in, after all he was holding a potion which would cure Albus 

“Morning then boys” Sirius sang 

They shifted, desperately trying to cover the fact that Albus so hungover he was  
throwing up. 

“Oh Hello …….Professor Black… we were not expecting you…… so…… you see….. 

What’s happening here is…….that…. Well…urm….”

“I ate something bad” shouted Albus who then continued to throw up in the background 

“Yes, yes. Albus ate something bad”

Sirius decided to play along 

“Oh well then I suppose we better get him to the hospital wing, they will fix him up” 

“No” groaned Albus 

“I don’t think that’s necessary, he’s urm…… fine” said Scorpius unable to convince even himself of this story 

“Well clearly this boy needs medical attention, he may need a new stomach all together. I think I shall floo to St. Mungo’s and make sure they have everything set up” a small hint of sarcasm snuck out in Sirius’s tone

“Okay fine, I’m hungover. I’m sorry but don’t bother punishing me I already feel like death” 

Sirius chuckled 

“I’m not here to punish you, I brought you both a cure, courtesy of James Potter the  
First” announced Sirius, he knelt down next to Albus who was still throwing up, rubbing small circles into his back and making sure that Albus was going to be able to keep it down. 

After a few minutes they began to feel better, but Albus looked rough 

“Scorpius can you go and get yourself and Albus some food from the kitchens, make sure it had lots of starch, bread, potatoes, that kind of thing” asked Sirius 

“Oh certainly… I will be right back” 

Scorpius rushed off leaving Sirius and Albus sat next to the toilet 

“I’m sorry for this Uncle Sirius, we didn’t mean for it to get that far, it’s just a tradition and....”

“It’s okay Albus, it happens to everybody. You should have seen your father when he first got drunk, that was hilarious” 

“You were there?”

“Yeah, I supplied him with the alcohol. Probably not one of my brightest ideas” 

“So… what did you get up to last night” pried Sirius eagerly 

“Urm… I can’t really remember much.... But I think me and Scorpius were sat on top of each other for a bit… I think we urm…. Cuddled” muttered Albus 

“Oh well that’s sounds nice, we all become a bit more affectionate when we are drunk” said Sirius trying to give Albus some much needed reassurance 

“Hmmmm, yeah I guess, but I don’t know it felt different” whispered Albus 

Sirius smiled at him softly, if only Albus was more aware of his feelings. He made a mental note to try and see if Scorpius was more in touch with his feelings.   
Just then Scorpius appeared his arms full of food. He set it all down on a table between their beds. 

“Come on then, let’s get some food in you” said Sirius as he helped Albus up from the floor

As they devoured the food, Sirius observed the casual conversation that the two boys were having, he couldn’t help but picture the perfect life that they could have together. He left his daydream behind as he decided to go back to his quarters and settle into the rest of his weekend with Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and sticking with this story! it really means the world to me  
> hope everyone is having a good weekend


	10. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! its been one of my favourites to write so far!!

It had been several weeks since the last major incident, most of the family had kept in line since then, mostly to avoid the embarrassment of further howlers. Although James, Louis and Lily always kept the professors on their toes.

Albus and Scorpius walked up from the dungeons to the great hall for breakfast.

Students were rushing outside, house colours flying around and excited chatter filled the air. The first quidditch match of the year was going to commence in a few short hours. The great hall was alive with activity, students had woken up early to get work done before the match and the celebrations that would go long into the evening. Not everybody at Hogwarts was into Quidditch, but those who weren’t usually enjoyed the quietness of the castle when everybody was down at the Quidditch pitch watching the match.   
Quidditch matches were a big deal for the Potter-Weasley cohort, after all the Gryffindor team was almost entirely made up of members of the family. James, Louis and Fred made a great trio for the chasers, Dominique and Roxanne’s symmetry rivalled that of the twins back in the nineties, Lily had inherited her dad’s seeker ability and joining the family was a 6th year boy called Harley. 

This week’s match was high stakes, not only was it the first match of the year but Gryffindor versus Slytherin, meaning both Albus and Scorpius were on the field. Dean, the Captain of Slytherin team was very surprised when the two boys turned up to trials last year, but their talent surpassed his expectation and earned them places on the team. Albus as a chaser and Scorpius as a keeper. 

“I hate playing Gryffindor” grunted Albus, still half asleep 

“Oh, it’s not so bad. Your family are always kind to me. I think Dominique goes slightly easier on me with the bludgers” suggested Scorpius 

“They may go easier on you, but for James it’s just a chance to attack me without anybody intervening, I know last year he purposefully shoved me into that tower, I didn’t even have the quaffle!”

“Maybe….. But I don’t think attack is the right word…. He’s just a little competitive that’s all” 

Albus gave another short grunt and took another piece of toast. 

Lucy came over to wish them luck. She and Rose would be commentating this match. Rose used to do it alone but due to an unfortunate incident in a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match a few years ago McGonagall asked Lucy to be a calmer and unbiased voice to balance Rose. 

Dean called the two boys from the entrance

“COME ON! We’ve got to run a few moves before the game” he shouted

Albus and Scorpius quickly finished breakfast and then rushed out. There were cheers and jeers from surrounding students getting into the rivalry of the game. 

“Right now, is everybody aware of the game plan that I drew up? We all know that when Albus gets the quaffle, we protect until the last moment then I’ll drop out first and guard from the tail end and Daisy you’re on the snitch”

“Yeah, as this is the millionth time you’ve said it” whispered Albus to Scorpius, who giggled quietly 

He received a glare from Dean, clearly Albus had not been as sneaky as he thought. 

“GRYFFINDOR SHALL TRIUMPH, THE MIGHTY LIONS WILL CONQUER ALL” 

“Clearly, James has arrived” said Albus his annoyance growing every time he heard the chants 

“Urm… it’s not James, Albus” said Scorpius 

The Gryffindor team were making their way to the pitch, surrounded by what looked like most of Gryffindor house. The sea of red and gold was drowning the castle in the background. What was most surprising was the figuring leading the group. Professor Sirius Black. He was marching at the front, head to toe in Gryffindor colours. Remus was at his side, a huge smile on his face, although he wasn’t shouting at the top of his voice it was still clear that he was egging on Sirius’s behaviour. 

The two teams went into the separate rooms to prepare for the match and allow the spectators fill the stands. A few minutes later they moved to the doors ready to fly out. Albus suddenly felt a wave of nerves. What if he wasn’t as good this year? What if he couldn’t score? Would Dean kick him out of the team? Suddenly he felt a warming presence on his shoulder

“You’ll be great” said Scorpius, giving Albus’s arm a squeeze. 

Albus relaxed a little and gave a grateful nod to his best friend. 

The doors opened, they mounted their brooms and flew onto the pitch. 

Forming a circle in the centre, Albus came face to face with the Gryffindor team. 

“Hey Alby, how we doing today? Ready for the toughest game of your life” said James

“Don’t call me that! Stop being so immature. Can we just pay already?” retaliated Albus 

“Right come on now. I want a good game, no fouls and no family business!” shouted the referee

“HELLO, welcome to this wonderful afternoon and for the entertainment, it’s Gryffindor versus Slytherin!” cried Rose from the teachers stand 

There were large cheers from the crowds. 

“The snitch has been released, followed by the bludgers and finally the quaffle has been thrown so the game has begun” said Lucy 

“Potter A, grabs the quaffle and heads towards the Gryffindor posts, will he make it in time? Ohhh and the great Potter J defeats him, regaining the quaffle, what a hero for   
Gryffindor!” said Rose

McGonagall glared at Rose

“I thought we talked about this Rose, you have to be unbiased” said McGonagall in disbelief

Sirius gave rose a small pat on the back, approving on the commentary she was providing. He then received a similar glare to Rose but from both McGonagall and Remus. 

“What a wonderful goal from Potter A, who swooped in at the last minute” said Lucy 

“That brings to the score to 50 for Slytherin and 70 to Gryffindor” 

“It looks like Lily has caught her eye on the snitch, as she dives down towards to field” 

The crowd tried to locate lily anxiously, the slytherin seeker, Daisy was hot on her tail. 

“This looks like it could be close, who will get the snitch and win the match?” said Rose

Sirius was on the edge on his chair, this was the first quidditch match he had seen since Teddy left school. He saw Harry looking worried on his left. It suddenly hit him how hard   
watching quidditch must be, harry knew first-hand the dangers of the sport. There was also the added complication that whichever team won, not all of his kids would be happy.

“They’ll be alright mate, they aren’t as stupid as you were” said Sirius trying to comfort him 

“Hmm… lily might have inherited both my seeking skills and stupidity, she needs a better angle if she is going to try and catch the snitch like that” said Harry not moving his eyes   
off Lily

Neville was sat above harry, he was used to seeing him like this and leant down to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder. Harry turned to him and gave Neville an appreciative smile. 

“And there we have it folks, Daisy catches the snitch, so Slytherin wins!” said Lucy as Rose walked off from the stand

“What a brilliant game, good skills from both sides, everyone should be very proud. See you here in a few weeks for Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw”

Back in the changing rooms James was devastated, Louis was trying to convince him that they would win the next game. The spirit was low in the room made worse by the moments of silence filled by lily angrily talking to herself in the corner. Roxanne decided to change the depressing mood.

“Come on guys, we played well today. Let’s just have a party tonight and then figure out where we went wrong next practise” 

There were hums of agreement around the room. They all nodded and started to head back to Gryffindor tower. 

The atmosphere in the Slytherin changing room was very different. 

“YESSSS” shouted Dean lifting Daisy up onto his shoulders

Albus bounded over to Scorpius and gave him a huge hug 

“Wow, you were amazing out there Scorp, some of those saves were out of this world!” 

“So were you Al, you definitely got your brother back from the last time we played him” 

“Yeah, I’m definitely pleased with that!” 

“So you two joining us for the celebrations later?” asked Dean 

“Yeah” the boys chorused

They collected their belongings and headed back to the dungeons to get ready for the coming celebrations 

On the walk back Albus couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen tonight. The last time he was drunk he ended up in Scorpius’s lap and cuddling. Would they end up going further tonight? Did he even want things to go further? Why was he thinking of his best friend this way? Albus was conflicted but tonight he just felt like going with the flow. He didn’t feel like facing his feelings just yet. Perhaps he would just deal with everything tomorrow. 

“Hey” shouted Harry pulling Albus out of his thoughts, he stepped back from the group to allow his dad to catch up

“Great work out there! I’m really proud” said Harry

“Urm thanks Dad, you taught me some good stuff!” Replied Albus 

“Anyway you’d better be off, I expect you’ll have some celebrating to do tonight” said Harry with a cheeky smile

“See you Monday” called Albus as he sped off to catch up with Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xxx


	11. Albus's inner thoughts

Albus awoke to the sound of Scorpius’s voice

“Al? Albus? It’s time to get up. You’re going to miss lunch” whispered Scorpius 

“L...Lunch” croaked Albus, beginning to sit up 

“Yeah, I was going to wake you for breakfast but you looked so peaceful, and I thought you could probably use the sleep considering that state you ended up in last night” said Scorpius

“Oh, yeah last night. I think I remember bits of it” said Albus with a puzzled look on his face as he tried to remember 

Albus went back to last night. He remembered catching up to Scorpius. Having a wash and getting ready for the celebrations. He pushed himself forcing him to remember more but it was like a part of him was telling him not to, that it wasn’t a good idea to delve down that path. Nevertheless Albus dived deeper into his memory. That’s when the memory came back to him.

His was sat on Scorpius in a large armchair facing the fire. The common room was almost empty, with only a few people left up pottering about making sure the ones who had passed out on the floor had blankets. Over in the corner, a couple sat much like Albus and Scorpius but they were snuggling, giving little kisses here and there and muttering loved up comments to each other.

“D’you sink we cook find somfing like that ones day Scorp?” slurred Albus 

Scorpius giggled at his friends drunken words

“Gee Albus, I think you’ve done enough celebrating for the both of us tonight. Do you want some water?” asked Scorpius 

“You’re avoiding the questionssssss SSSSscorpius” hissed Albus 

Scorpius couldn’t control his laughter. He couldn’t remember a time where Albus had been this drunk. 

“Of course, we will Albus. In time” 

“I don’t like that. ‘In time’” mimicked Albus 

“What if I’ve already found someone I like” whispered Albus, in a very sober voice

“ALBUS, you never told me you liked someone, and I thought we were supposed to be best friends” said Scorpius in a mock angry tone 

“Oh SSSSscorpius, don’t be upset. I didn’t tell you because….I….well….Itsyou” said Albus quickly 

“Hmmm, sorry Albus I didn’t quite catch that, you’re slurring your words and speaking really quietly” said Scorpius intrigued 

“Oh Merlin, I think I’m going to be sick” announced Albus 

His film reel in his head shut off, allowing him to think about his recent discovery

“Anything specific come to mind?” asked Scorpius, pulling Albus from his thoughts

Alarm bells started to ring in Albus’s head. Had Scorpius heard him? What else did he do that night? What on earth was he supposed to do now? He had never even admitted to   
himself that he might think of Scorpius is ways beyond their friendship but last night he had announced it to Scorpius. 

“Earth to Albus? Are you okay? Do you feel sick again?” asked Scorpius 

“Sorry Scorp, no I don’t remember anything from last night. Care to fill me in on the details?”

“Oh, okay. Well obviously you got very drunk! Just general celebrating, Dean passed out in the common room around 2. We sat by the fire, caught up a bit. Nothing dramatic   
though. Oh I almost forgot, your sister came in trying to steal some firewhiskey so she could join in with the Gryffindor party but I managed to catch her, so no more howlers for us!” said Scorpius 

“Well done Scorpius! I didn’t fancy another howler from Mum, and Dads lessons got a tad frosty after the last time. Do you remember he kept asking us all those hard   
questions?” 

“Oh yeah! They were tricky. Come to mention it I think the only adult who wasn’t furious with us was Professor Black. I think he looked rather proud when we entered his lesson” replied Scorpius 

Albus smiled at the memory of his uncle giving him a large pat on the back the first lesson after that incident.

“Anyway, Lunch?” asked Albus 

“Lunch” replied Scorpius in agreement 

Albus felt better after a bite to eat, he and Scorpius decided to talk a walk outside that afternoon since the weather was so nice for November. It was early evening when they   
returned, Scorpius went to the library to finish off some homework leaving Albus alone with his thoughts. 

Albus took to wandering the castle, trying to understand everything that had been going on in the past few months. 

“Okay, let’s just think about this logically. Scorpius is my only friend, the one person who has always been there for me since first year. It makes sense that I would start to   
develop close feelings for him right? It’s not weird. It happens to loads of people. It doesn’t mean anything” he muttered to himself 

Sirius was walking back from doing some prep work in the transfiguration classroom when he spotted Albus wandering the corridors alone. He decided to follow him, Sirius could tell that something had been troubling Albus for a while.

Albus sat at the top of the astronomy tower, head in his hands with confusion and inner turmoil. Sirius couldn’t take seeing Albus in anymore pain.

He coughed loudly to alert Albus to his presence

“Oh, Uncle Sirius. Sorry I didn’t see you there” 

“Are you alright?” Said Sirius moving closer and sitting next to Albus 

“Urm yeah, yeah. I’m all good. Perfectly fine…..” said Albus unable to convince himself 

“We both know that’s a lie. Come on, tell uncle Sirius what’s wrong” 

“It’s nothing, I’m just being silly” whispered Albus 

“Albus, you’re not doing yourself any good bottling everything up like this” 

Albus looked to the ground, almost ashamed of what he was about to say next

“I think…. I may have….. Kinda…..developed feelings…..for…..”

“Scorpius?” suggested Sirius 

Albus stared back at Sirius, unable to see how he could have figured it out. He couldn’t admit it out loud so he simply nodded. Albus’s breathing shallowed and his eyes began   
to well up, he felt like admitting it would make it real, make it into something it wasn’t ready to deal with yet. 

“It’s okay you know, to have those feelings. Perfectly normal and acceptable” said Sirius trying to help Albus calm down

He rubbed calming circles onto Albus’s back like he had done previously when he was hungover, Sirius was emphasizing deep breathes trying to get Albus back to a more stable   
state. Sirius’s heart felt like he had been stabbed watching Albus struggle like this. After 15 minutes Albus began to calm down, his breathing returned to normal and the tears stopped. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t believe I’m being this hysterical” muttered Albus 

“Listen you have nothing to be sorry about, don’t let anybody tell you differently” said Sirius, he put his arm around Albus pulling him in closer 

“What are you do afraid of? You’ve got a really supportive family, just look at me and Remus” 

“It’s not the family’s reaction I’m afraid of. It’s just the fact that it would be another addition to the list that shows I’m not really a potter” 

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“I’m the black sheep of the family, I’m in Slytherin, I love potions I hate being the centre of attention and now I think I’m falling in love with my best friend. Sometimes I just   
think it would be easier if I wasn’t born a Potter” 

“I think I can relate to that, I was the only one from my house to be sorted into Gryffindor and to change my mind about blood purity and muggle borns. Hell, I ran away from my family because we hated each other so much. My life would have been a thousand times easier if I wasn’t born into the noble and most ancient house of Black, but we can’t change that”

“You hated your family, but I love mine. I’m just not sure that they can take another hit from me” said Albus 

“Your family will accept you for who you are, I’m so sure of it I’m willing to bet a terms worth of homework on it”

“Really?” said Albus with astonishment 

“Well a metaphorical terms worth of homework, McGonagall would kill me if she found out” replied Sirius

“So you want to tell your family?” asked Sirius 

“No, No, not yet. I’m not really sure how I feel yet, I need a lot more time” announced Albus 

“Ok, oh would you look at that, it’s time for tea. Let’s head down to the great hall refuel ourselves” suggested Sirius 

“Sounds like a good plan” agreed Albus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xxxx


	12. The realisation

Harry arrived home after a long day. His first lesson had ended up with him breaking up a fight between his daughter and a slytherin, he was still trying to figure out what they were fighting about. Then at lunch he had been the victim of one of James and Louis’ practical jokes. Harry was looking forward to a quiet evening with his wife. 

“Arghh” cried harry 

Ginny came rushing into the living room to see her husband hopping around holding his foot, whispering a long line of expletives

“Why do you always walk into that chair?” she asked

“It’s not my fault, I keep forgetting you’ve moved it, why can’t it go back to where it was before?” replied Harry 

“Because I like it there, now how are the kids doing?” said Ginny giving Harry a welcoming kiss

“Well I had to break up a fight with lily today, Albus is being his usually distant self and James is getting a tad too involved with his girlfriend. I hope he will be this focused when it gets to his NEWTS” Informed Harry 

“Oh gosh, where do we start then? Right Lily” 

“Hmm yeah, I never figured out what she was fighting about but knowing lily it was probably something small that was blown out of proportion. I don’t think she will do it again.” 

“What’s her punishment?” enquired Ginny 

“She’s got detention with Remus on Monday and she loses her extra lesson with Sirius next week” 

“How are those lessons going? Do you think they are helping?” asked Ginny 

“Yeah, I really do. She concentrates more in lessons now, although her written work still isn’t matching her practical ability” 

“Well at least that’s something, what about Albus?” 

“I just don’t know what’s going on with him, I think he and Scorpius might be growing apart. They aren’t as close in lessons as they used to be”

“Hmmmm” said Ginny quietly, her mind ticking along a different thought 

Harry looked at his wife, he could read her face perfectly. She had an idea about Albus’s behaviour

“What do you know?”

“Me, nothing. Well nothing for sure. It’s just a suspicion of mine” 

At that moment the fireplace began its familiar rubble as the green flames delivered a person into the ash stained arch

“Good evenin’” said George 

“Urghhh, what are you doing here?” said Ginny annoyed

“What I can’t drop by and see my sister and brother in law?”

“Nope” said Ginny plainly 

George made a mock-offended face before plopping himself down in an armchair. Ginny went into the kitchen to get her brother a drink 

“So what’s new?” asked George 

“Not much, were just discussing Albus” said Harry 

“Ohhhhhh” 

“Does everybody know something that I don’t?” 

“No, it’s just an idea of mine” replied George

“Shhhh, George” said Ginny 

“Hang on a second, this is my son. Tell me what everyone seems to have an idea on!” demanded Harry 

“Calm down, it’s not a big deal” 

“It is, I want to know” whined Harry 

George gave harry a long stare as if say ‘seriously’ at Harry’s tone of voice. Harry sat up on the sofa and composed himself.

“Please” he asked sincerely 

“Fine, fine. It’s just a thought that George and I had”

“Just think, when did James get his first girlfriend?”

“Third year” said Harry immediately. The memory fresh in his mind at the chaos Ginny had caused when she had read James’ letter explaining the situation

“And has Albus ever had a girlfriend?” asked George, trying to prompt Harry into figuring it out 

“Well no but he’s only in fifth year, he doesn’t have to rush” 

“Of course, but has Albus ever even shown the slightest interest in girls?” further prompted Ginny

He paused to think. Harry had a confused and puzzled look on his face, trying to figure out what they were on about. 

“Now you mention it, he hasn’t but maybe he’s just someone who isn’t into all that stuff and that’s ok” 

“But there is someone that Albus mentions in every letter, anytime we ask about school, someone who is always at Albus’s side and someone who Albus spends all of his time with?” said Ginny, giving   
Harry one last chance to figure it out 

“Oh Scorpius” said Harry innocently 

George gave Harry a disbelieving stare 

“Oh come on, Albus doesn’t like Scorpius. They are just best friends. I mean…. I’m really close with Ron doesn’t mean I’m in love with him!” said Harry 

“Well…..I think we all wondered” said George 

That comment got him a disapproving look from Ginny 

“Seriously, you two really think that Albus like Scorpius” 

“Yep” they both said simultaneously 

Harry was in a state of disbelief, part of him was confused and wanted to deny everything he was being told but another part of him, the larger part was annoyed at himself for not seeing it sooner. The   
more he thought about it the more obvious it became. The small glances, long stares and quiet comments now had explanations. 

“Ohhhhhh, I can see that now” announced Harry

Ginny shook her head in astonishment that it had taken Harry this long to figure it out

“Are you sure, like you’ve got confirmation from Albus?” asked Harry 

“I’m sure, but I don’t think Albus has fully figured it out yet” replied Ginny 

“SIRIUS” shouted Harry 

“What are you on about?” asked George 

“If Albus was going to talk to someone about having feelings towards his best friend, it would be Sirius wouldn’t it?”

“Hang on a second, I think you might actually be right about this one” said Ginny rushing up towards the fire place, grabbing a handful of floo powder 

“Wait, where are you going?” asked Harry 

“To see Sirius obviously!” cried Ginny 

“Wait for me then” shouted George

The three of them went back to Hogwarts trying in an attempt to gain answers from Sirius. They arrived at Sirius and Remus’s quarters eager to ask questions, stumbling out of the fireplace and into the   
living room where Sirius and Remus were sat reading and marking homework. 

“Good evening” said Remus, unsurprised by the invasion

Sirius had a cunning smile on his face

“So, what’s up?” asked Sirius 

“Has Albus come to talk to you recently? Maybe about his feelings?” asked Ginny

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way I’d never tell you anything. I respect privacy” 

Remus choked on his drink at this comment 

“Sirius, you have never respected people’s privacy” commented Remus 

“Well, I do for Albus” said Sirius, a tone of sincerity to his voice

Harry new better than to pry, the very fact the Sirius was acting like this told harry that Albus probably had come to talk to Sirius. He decided to drop the subject, but he would be keeping a close eye on   
Albus in the upcoming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! xxx I've got some great plans for Christmas break, which I realise is ironic as we head into summer but lets go with it..... :) :) xxx


	13. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' distance begins to take a toll on Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not posting in so long, I've been doing my A-levels (I have no idea how to explain them if you aren't from the UK but basically really major exams to get into University), so here is a long(er) chapter to make up for it. I have no idea if will be posting regularly from now on as I am away for quite a lot of the summer, but I will see what I can do. 
> 
> As always please comment if you have any suggestions/feedback and thanks so much for reading!!

As Christmas break approached the mood in the castle got better. The Christmas decorations had appeared in the Great Hall making everyone excited and the first snowflakes had long fallen with the grounds now covered in a thick blanket of crisp snow. It was Sunday, tomorrow would be the start of the last week before the Christmas holidays and this meant one thing. It was about to be the annual Weasley-potter snowball fight. 

This event was a tradition started by Teddy in his school days and carried on by every one of his cousins since. As the years had gone by the event had gotten more and more out of hand. Last year Hugo was sent to the hospital wing with a broken nose due to one of Fred’s snowballs. The event lasted a week long, the family split into two teams and whichever team was hit the least won. It sounded simple enough but since the addition of wands, the tournament had become more complex. 

Albus was dreading the event as it was essential an excuse for James to attack him. He sat at the breakfast table on Sunday morning trying his best to forget what was about to happen, although Scorpius was making it rather hard.

“I was thinking this year, we try and get snow above doors and get people to walk under them, it’s a simple but effective method,” said Scorpius 

“Yeah, maybe, or we could just hide?” suggested Albus 

Scorpius stared at Albus 

“That’s NOT an option!” he said

Albus looked defeated, he knew he was going to have to compete in the fight and then he saw the wide smile that was plastered across Scorpius’s face. This silly competition was going to make him very happy, so Albus decided then and there that this time he would try his absolute hardest to win.   
James approached the tow Slytherins from across the great hall, a grin filled with mischief.

“so, you two in for the annual snow fight?” he inquired

Albus used his cold stare he reserved for special occasions to greet his brother 

“Yeah and I think this year is going to be quite different” replied Albus 

“Oh really, well I look forward to it. Come to the Gryffindor common room tonight after dinner, we’re sorting out teams”

“We’ll be there” snapped Albus 

“Urgh, I hate the Gryffindor common room, it’s so cluttered and the smell is overpowering, too much pine,” said Scorpius 

“I’m with you there, I love the Slytherin common room, the emerald glow makes me feel relaxed” 

The two boys sat in silence reminiscing about the first time they walked into their common room 

The iridescent jewels in the snake’s eyes above the fireplaces, mixed with the dark greens pillows that seemed off-putting but were the softest the boys had ever felt. Gryffindors thought the   
Slytherin common room was dark and cold, for Ravenclaws it was too flashy with no place to sit a discuss homework or discover new things about the world, for Hufflepuff’s it wasn’t warm and welcoming, the high ceiling and rigid walls were too much of a contrast to the yellow circular tunnels they were used to. But for the boys this common room was like a second home, even though they had shared some unpleasant times throughout the years, there were so many happy memories to cancel that out. 

Scorpius was just finishing his toast when Lily approached the table 

“Did either of you ever have to write a paper on the correct use of knuts and sickles?” she asked 

“Good morning lily” grunted Albus, clearly not amused with his sister’s sudden question 

“Ummm, no I don’t think we did, which class is that for anyway?” Scorpius asked 

“It’s for Uncle Remus’ detention, I got caught running another gambling ring because some Slytherin couldn’t face losing 10 sickles to me. It’s all his fault, he shouldn’t have bet that much if he couldn’t afford to lose it. Anyway…. Uncle Remus told me I was going to have to write this essay so I better start thinking of ideas” said Lily annoyed

“As fun as that sounds Lil, I got to run. Its nearly time for class and if I’m late for History of Magic Professor Binns is going to have me writing an essay on the correct use of a watch” snapped Albus getting up from the table and walking towards the doors 

“What’s up with him this morning?” asked Lily 

“Oh, I think he’s just nervous about the snowball fight. Did James tell you we are picking teams tonight?” 

“He didn’t have to, he’s had a countdown on the common room notice board since the start of term!” said Lily, a mixture of annoyance and happiness in her voice 

“Well see you tonight then, have fun with your detention,” said Scorpius gathering his books 

Lily grunted and skipped off to her friends, no doubt cooking up yet another plan for trouble 

Scorpius walked alone to Professor Binns’ classroom, it wasn’t something he did very often. He was used to having Albus by his side everywhere he went but recently Albus had grown distant. 

Always going off to the library to study or into the grounds for an evening walk, claiming he just needed some time to think. Scorpius was beginning to worry, he had never seen Albus like this.   
Just as Scorpius turned the corner he heard voices he recognised

“Albus, come on you can’t continue like this. You’re not eating correctly, and I can tell you’re not sleeping well enough. You need to tell him, it’s eating away at you” 

“I can’t, I’m not even sure. I just don’t know” said a voice that Scorpius recognised to be Albus’ but the man’s voice before was still too hard to figure out due to the hushed tone they were both speaking in

“I’m not going to let you continue like this,” said the man’s voice 

The conversation stopped. Scorpius guessed this meant that Albus had probably stormed off, his mind replayed the conversation, trying to figure out what it meant.

The final bell rang, interrupting his thought, but Scorpius couldn’t even think about going to class. He had just heard proof that something was wrong with his best friend and now he was expected to go and sit next to that same person pretending everything was okay. It was a big decision for someone as academically focused as Scorpius to ditch a lesson but this was something he felt he had to do. He just had too much on his mind to think about History of magic right now. 

Keen not to get caught, Scorpius quickly turned back the way he came, past the Great hall with flurries of children hurrying to get class on time. He escaped unnoticed into the castle grounds. His plan was to go to the black lake, it was a short walk and a pleasant day, great for clearing the mind. 

When he reached the lake Scorpius still had no idea how he was going to help Albus, truth be told he still didn’t know what was wrong with Albus, making the whole situation much more difficult. Ideas ranged from telling James or Remus to confronting Albus himself. Neither sounded great to Scorpius but he knew that his best friend was not the sort of person to ask for help so it was up to him to figure this whole mess out. 

Scorpius was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t see Sirius approach him. Sirius had come down to the lake to try and find some mermaid scales for Remus’s NEWT class. As he was walking down he had noticed Scorpius sat by the lake, the poor boy looked lost, his head usually didn’t have a hair out of place but today it flopped about all over the place, as if Scorpius had been running his hand through it. His eyes were red and puffy, the boy was clearly upset. 

It hurt Sirius to see this sight, a boy losing his best friend whilst he had no idea why. For a few minutes Sirius just stood and watched Scorpius in thought, he tried to talk himself out of going down there and talking with him because Sirius knew that he would end up in a tricky situation trying to explain things, but he couldn’t stand there and watch a kid in trouble even if it was a Malfoy 

“You alright there Scorpius?” he asked trying not to startle him 

Scorpius looked up dazed and confused 

“Professor Black, I’m Sorry I will get to class right away” replied Scorpius quickly getting up 

“Wait, Scorpius sit back down, why are you out here? It’s not like you to miss lessons?” 

Scorpius sat down and turned to face Sirius, he couldn’t take the inner turmoil anymore. He had to tell someone

“I’m losing my only friend” he sobbed, the tears rolling down his face as Scorpius sunk to head into his hands ashamed of revealing his feelings in case Sirius thought he was just being pathetic 

Sirius couldn’t believe how hurt Scorpius was, he knew that Albus and Scorpius were growing apart but not that it was causing anyone this much anguish. He could barely hold it together seeing this scene unfold. He didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t betray Albus, that news had to come from him. Sirius resorted to holding the crying boy, trying to make Scorpius feel better. After a few minutes, Scorpius began to calm down.

“I can’t say how incredibly sorry I am Professor Black, you must think I’m a complete fool, blubbering like this” 

“We’re not in class so I’m not your Professor, I’m just a concerned adult, call me Sirius and I don’t think you’re a fool Scorpius you ‘re just going through a tough time Sirius nudging Scorpius on the shoulder   
Scorpius didn’t reply, instead, he just looked down at his shoes 

“So you’re losing your best friend huh, that’s a difficult one. You tried talking to Albus?” 

Scorpius shook his head 

“I know it’s tough, but sometimes talking things out is the most effective method of resolving things” 

“I…I just don’t think Albus wants to talk” muttered Scorpius 

“and what makes you think that?” 

“Well, I ask him if everything’s alright, but he just nods his head and makes some excuse to leave. We both know he’s trying to hide something. I think he just doesn’t want to be friends anymore, maybe he wants to hang out with cooler people”   
Sirius grinned slightly; if only Scorpius knew. 

“I think Albus will come to his senses any day now, it’s killing me looking across the classroom and you two are sat there like stone statues. Honestly, the best advice I can give you is to give him space to figure out whatever he needs but don’t let him think you’ve given up on your friendship. I think that’s the only thing keeping him going at the second because it certainly isn’t food and sleep” 

“Yeah, you don’t know that half of it. He’s resorted to dreamless sleep potion twice this month, I didn’t know whether to be angry at him or proud that he managed to brew it” replied Scorpius 

Sirius looked at his watch 

“Oh Merlin, we’ve got to head back. I’ve got to teach in 5 minutes and you’ve got a class to attend” 

Scorpius drew a deep breath 

“Yeah, I guess” 

“Hey, cheer up, everything will sort itself out you know,” said Sirius with his signature smile 

“Oh and do me a favour, send Albus to me after lessons today and I will write you a note to give to whoever’s class you missed this morning” 

“Sure, thanks Sirius,” said Scorpius 

They both walked up towards the castle Scorpius in a slightly better mood, but Sirius was more worried than ever about Albus


	14. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius confronts Albus about his behaviour

Albus was pacing outside Sirius and Remus’ quarters, he already knew the conversation that was about to be had. He had noticed the empty seat next to him in his first lesson and was worried about Scorpius, as it was so unlike him to miss a lesson let alone one of his favourites. This had driven Albus crazy throughout the day. Had Albus truly lost his best friend? 

The door creaked open and Sirius popped his head around the door

“Albus, glad you got my message, come in” 

Albus quietly slid into the living room, Remus was in the kitchen marking students work out of earshot

Sirius gestured for Albus to sit on the Sofa beside him but Albus was so anxious that he couldn’t move, every muscle was paralysed. He felt his heart rate increasing, the thumping rhythm growing louder inside him. He let out a small yelp when Sirius put a firm hand on his shoulder to try a guide him down  
Sirius was already worried about Albus, but this made him scared for Albus’ wellbeing, he had strategically stationed Remus in the kitchen, so he could help out if the conversation grew out of hand. He hadn’t planned on calling on him so soon, but in this dark hour it had become Sirius’ reflex to lean on 

Remus as it felt himself stare longingly into Remus’ eyes and almost telekinetically scream for help. 

Remus was there in a heartbeat to help the fear-stricken Albus and the two men managed to calm Albus

“Sorry” muttered Albus in an awkward and embarrassed tone

“There is nothing to apologise for,” said Remus, who was now to join them for the remainder of the conversation 

Albus continued to look at the floor, unable to make eye contact with his uncles 

“Albus, you know I only want what’s best for you, don’t you?” asked Sirius 

Albus nodded, his eyes still transfixed on the same spot on the floor 

“I’m not really one for dancing around situations so let me just ask, why won’t you tell Scorpius you have feelings for him?”

Albus remained with his body rigid. Remus was softly staring at him, trying to read any signal that he was emitting

“Ok, then why don’t we start with why you are taking dreamless sleep?” asked Sirius 

At this Albus’ eyes shot up to meet Sirius’, he was completely unaware that anybody had known this, let alone his uncle

“How? .... but?........ oh, Scorpius,” said Albus answering himself 

Remus felt a small piece of his heartbreak upon finding out this news, the small boy in front of him was numbing his brain as to not experience his dreams. In some ways, Albus reminded Remus of Harry doing anything they could to escape the horrors that awaited them in the usual respite of sleep  
Sirius felt unequipped to deal with this situation, he just desperately wanted Albus to feel better and have a fun experience with school

“Are you mad?” asked Albus in a timid voice 

“Mad? No, I’m just worried, what’s gone so wrong that you need to take a potion to turn your mind off” said Sirius 

Albus leant back into the sofa defeated, part of him wanted to storm out but another part was loyal to his family, especially his uncle Sirius, he felt like he owed Sirius an explanation for his behaviour, not just Sirius but Scorpius too. Scorpius was out there thinking his best friend hated him. 

“I just didn’t want to think about it anymore” whispered Albus finally 

“About what?” asked Remus 

Albus looked at Sirius for security as he was the only one who knew. Sirius nodded as if to reassure Albus of Remus’ ability to be discreet 

“Of my…. Feelings…. Towards….” Albus trailed off 

“Scorpius?” said Remus in a suggesting tone 

Albus’ eyes went back to the floor as his head slowly nodded 

“Albus, you can’t shut off a part of you forever. Dreamless sleep is a highly addictive potion I’m sure you are aware of its side effects” said Sirius 

“and the longer you take it the more you have to take” added Remus 

“it’s just not healthy to rely on these types of methods to take your mind off things, if you are taking dreamless sleep then it’s time to face the problem   
head-on” announced Sirius 

At this Albus stood up, ready to run

“I can’t! What do you want me to do?... just…. just… run up to Scorpius, blurt out everything, then hope he reveals that he’s been thinking the exact same and we all live happily ever after, this isn’t a storybook, I declaration of love doesn’t always mean that we ride off into the sunset together! What if he rejects me, never speaks to me again and tells everyone what I said. Then the whole school will turn against me, word will get back to my parents because 90 percent of this school are my bloody relatives and then I will be cast out onto the street. Merlin, I will probably have to go and live in the muggle world under a bridge with a shopping cart full of belongings I can scrounge off the street” Shouted Albus 

“Calm down, Albus! I really don’t think that situation is likely. You know that your family is open to the LGBTQ+ community and will still love you the same, being gay doesn’t change who you are” said Remus in a desperate attempt to stop the shouting 

“Gay? who said anything about being gay” questioned Albus almost intimidated by the word itself

“Well we may have implied it from you saying you had feelings for Scorpius, who is a boy” responded Sirius 

“Yeah, but…. I don’t know….if it’s just Scorpius” Said Albus sinking back into the sofa 

“That’s okay Albus, there’s no need to label yourself” reassured Remus 

Albus nodded in a confused state 

“I still think you need to have a conversation with Scorpius, this is tearing your friendship apart and I won’t stand by and watch that happen or either of you destroys yourselves in the process,” said Sirius 

There was a long pause, the tension filled the air. Sirius was praying that Albus would accept this and finally talk to Scorpius. 

Albus slowly nodded 

“Okay” 

Sirius’s face grew a small smile, he was proud of Albus’ bravery

“Good lad,” he said, pulling Albus into a tight hug 

Albus then felt a heavy clamp of a hand on his shoulder from Remus, who was clearly showing approval of his decision 

“Well you better be off,” said Sirius suddenly

“What! You want me to talk to him now!” said Albus in shock 

“Yep, no time like the present” replied Sirius, pushing Albus towards the door 

“The more you think about what you will say, the longer you are going to beat yourself up and prolong the conversation, so I think it’s best that you do it   
now,” Said Remus who was backed up by a frantically nodding Sirius

“You two are mad,” said Albus, giving in to their request and walking out the door

Outside Albus drew a long breath, it was going to take all his courage to get through this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment any suggestions!


	15. A tense situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus goes back to a dorm where his reality hits him square in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I would explain why but I'm sure you don't really care, we are here for the story of Scorbus, not my life. I'm hoping to update a bit more often but no promises.

Albus had a few hours before dinner and the family meeting that he had almost forgotten about with all the drama of the day. It had seemed like days ago his sister had pestered him over breakfast but in reality, it had only been that morning. 

He wandered down the staircase from his uncle’s rooms. For this was the first time he noticed the ornate flowers twisting around the bannisters, some blooming whilst others wilted. The strange mix of life and death only made him more anxious. He meandered back to his dorm, praying that Scorpius wouldn’t be there. He was going to try and avoid the conversation for as long as he could. Albus felt mean doing this, putting off his feelings and keeping Scorpius in his eternal cycle of torment but he needed time. Time to figure out what his feelings were and more importantly how to phrase them into comprehensible sentences. 

Walking into the common room, Albus’s eyes darted around the room. Scanning carefully for Scorpius but he was nowhere to be seen. He made is way up to his dorm, expecting to see his friend sat cautiously on the bed, deep in thought or study but he wasn’t in the dorm either. This worried Albus before he remembered Scorpius was probably in the library. 

Albus threw his bag on the ground, it landed with a heavy thud. 

There was a small screech.

“Hello?” said Albus, unaware of where the sound had come from.

There was no response, just the sound of small sniffles.

Albus was stuck, torn between his fight and flight instincts. Part of his nature wanted to help, too soothe anyone in trouble and take away people’s pain but the other, more animalistic part, wanted to leave. To run and escape further suffering. 

In the bottom of his heart, he knew. He was trying to suppress it, make any excuse but he had heard those small cries before. Drawing the bed curtain, Albus' brain was confirmed of his heart’s suspicions. 

“Scorpius? um, are you…. okay?” asked Albus, cautious that his friendship with Scorpius was in a fragile place

With no reply from Scorpius Albus edged close, hesitant not to frighten his friend more. Carefully he sat down next to him, leaning back against the bed with Scorpius. 

Scorpius was unsure what to make of this move, the person he longed for the most was finally here, but he was scared that with everything that had been going on between them in the past weeks, his best friend was going to be someone he didn’t recognise anymore. 

They sat like this for a while, each too scared to voice their thoughts. The thick tension between them was tangible, aching to be broken. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Albus turned to Scorpius. 

“I’m sorry” he blurted out, eager to break the ice 

At this Scorpius began to cry harder, the tears now streaming down his face uncontrollably. Albus began to panic, he just wanted to see his best friend happy. 

“Scorpius, I…. don’t know what to say, I’m just really sorry about how I’ve acted. I know it hasn’t been fair on you, but I’ve just had some things I needed to think about. Private things you know. I didn’t mean for it to get like this.” Albus rambled

He stretched out his hand, and placed it on Scorpius back, trying to show him some comfort. Scorpius leaned into the gesture. The tears slowly calming. 

“You don’t need to apologise, Albus. You’re my best friend, I just want our friendship back again, like the good old days” 

Albus thought it was now or never. Did he tell Scorpius that he wanted more than friendship from him? His thoughts were spinning around him. 

“but it’s ok, if you don’t want to hang out any more. I understand I’m hardly the coolest kid in school and well… you are a Potter after all.” said Scorpius quietly, keen to get a response from Albus. 

“no” cried Albus 

“it’s not that, please don’t ever think that I don’t want to be your friend, it’s just….” 

“Just what Albus? Something is clearly on your mind and I want to help you” whispered Scorpius 

Albus looked down, he never thought he would be saying these words out loud. 

“I….um…..have….a sorta…..it’s hard to explain” 

“Just try” assured Scorpius 

“I can’t, I just can’t find the words” 

Scorpius tried to think of another way Albus could share he thoughts, desperate to help his friend. 

“Maybe you could act it out, like a mime. Perhaps there’s a spell?” 

Albus gave a little laugh at the thought of acting out that he was in love with his best friend. It was Scorpius little quirks that made him want to blurt it out. The ways his eyes lit up every time a teacher mentioned something he hadn’t heard of or the obscure look Scorpius gives him when they serve peacock in the great hall. 

This situation cemented it for Albus, his doubts were thrown and all he wanted to do was claim Scorpius but there was something holding him back. The fear of being rejected, of having his best friend no longer respect him over things he couldn’t change. He had tried to get over this, tell himself it was just a little crush, that everyone fancies their best mate at some point. But it hadn’t worked. His feelings were still as strong as ever. 

“Albus, are you ok? You’ve gone awfully quiet” asked Scorpius

“I’m sorry Scorp,” said Albus, with tears running down his face

“it wasn’t supposed to be like this, I wasn’t supposed to be like this” he choked 

“what do you mean? Albus, you can’t change who you are and why would you? I think you’re great just the way you are!” reassured Scorpius, placing his arm on Albus’ leg 

“I can’t tell you, you’ll hate me”

Scorpius stared into Albus’ eyes. He saw the agonising pain, the torment that Albus was going through. I   
wanted more than anything, just for Albus to be ok

“I can’t take this anymore, I can’t let you beat yourself up over something. I can’t not help you Albus” said Scorpius, tears rolling down his cheeks. He stood up ready to leave, he knew he shouldn’t leave Albus like this, but it was killing him. Maybe this was the push Albus needed. 

“Scorpius, please” whispered Albus 

Both boys in tears just stared at each other. Neither one could move, petrified of the other’s thoughts. 

“I like a guy” mumbled Albus 

Scorpius was puzzled, but he already had his suspicions.

Albus took a deep breath 

“No, I think…well...I … like, like you, as in… um….” He trailed off, wanting a reaction from Scorpius, hoping he could fill in the rest 

“Oh” muttered Scorpius stunned at this revelation. Unsure how to react. 

Albus looked to Scorpius for approval, desperate to see any sign. 

A moment of silence passed between the boys. No-one sure how to react. 

“that’s what’s been on your mind for the past weeks, Albus why didn’t you just tell me?” said Scorpius, moving back towards Albus 

“I was afraid, I didn’t want you to see me any differently” 

“I would never” replied Scorpius, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. He could feel Albus’ muscles relax and let out the breath he was holding. They remained in each other’s arms for a few minutes. 

Albus finally felt safe. He was in the arms of his best friend and savouring every moment. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. 

“You know, I kinda guessed you were into guys” 

“How?” giggled Albus, relieved that he had finally admitted it 

“Well, there’s the way you stare at them to begin with and then how you almost kiss me everytime you’re   
drunk” replied Scorpius 

“Oh, I…um… I’m sorry about that. And I know you don’t have those sorts of feelings towards me, and but I really just want our friendship back and” 

Scorpius could tell Albus was going to continue rambling forever, he was going to have to do something drastic to keep him quiet, so he could tell his side of the story……

Scorpius moved his hands from Albus’s back down to his waist, pulling him in closer. Albus stared into Scorpius’ eyes in disbelief and shock, unsure of what was going to happen next. At that moment Scorpius leant down and placed a kiss on Albus’ lips, soft and gentle as to not spook him. Albus replied hungrily like he had been starved of affection. They broke apart. Albus in clear shock, he wasn’t used to Scorpius being this assertive. 

“I…don't….wait…what…wait…how…but.” stumbled Albus, struggling to regain his breath 

Scorpius laughed

“I tried to drop a few hints, asking if we were going to get girlfriends or boyfriends this year. I’m guessing you don’t remember any comments I made whilst we were drunk but they usually involved how cute you were” 

“you… think… I’m … cute?” Albus muttered in shock, breathless and amazed

“I think I might have broken you,” Said Scorpius 

“I know one way to fix that,” said Albus cheekily, testing out the waters 

The boys just smiled at each other, in their own little bubble. 

“Oh, Merlin is that the time already. We’ve got to go to this stupid family meeting for the snowball fight”   
said Albus 

“This day just keeps getting better and better,” said Scorpius fixing Albus’ school tie before they left for the Gryffindor common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
> As always if you have any comments, improvements or suggestion please let me know!!


	16. Choosing teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams are chosen for the annual snowball fight, leading to more than a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guy! I am trying to make up for not updating in so long. Enjoy

The two boys arrived in the Gryffindor common room late. Everybody was in deep conversation, playfully taunting each other and discussing tactics. James and Louis gave each other a knowing look when they saw the grin on Albus’ face. They gathered around the fireplace, all jumbled on the variety of sofas and armchairs. 

“Right, now we are all here we can get onto the main event!” announced James 

Everyone cheered, gaining a few odd looks from other students in the common room. 

“Rose, I will hand over to you” said James in true showmanship fashion 

“I’ve enchanted this hat to spit out names randomly dividing us into two teams. Gold for one team and Silver for the other, but for added excitement, the team leaders will be written on red paper. So keep an eye out for those” 

“Enough lets on with it. I need to get some serious planning done” said Louis, an eager smile plastered on his face

Rose placed the hat on the ground and waved her wand over it. The hat started to fizz, coming to life and spinning around. A gold piece of paper was spat out.   
James rushed down to grab it, as did Louis leading to them banging their heads together. Rose rolled her eyes at her family’s stupidity. 

Louis turned over the piece 

“Lucy” he read

Lucy nodded, happy to be a part of a team. 

The hat started again, this time emitting a silver piece of paper. 

“Rose” read Louis 

The next piece of paper flew out, a simple red rectangle with a golden trim landed on the floor. They all stared at it, unsure who was going to be on the other side.

“Well someone pick it up then,” said Roxanne impatiently

Rose leant across tentatively, slowly turning over the paper trying to build suspense

“For Merlin’s sake, I can’t take this anymore,” said James 

“Hugo” she announced, confused and a little annoyed 

The family stared at Hugo, the youngest member looked shocked. It was usually the older members who took the lead. 

“Me?”

“Hugo, I declare you captain of the Gold team!” announced Louis, followed by cheers from the rest of the family 

A smile spread across his face

“Can this hurry up a bit?” said Albus, eager to get back to his dorm

Louis and James shared another look

“You got somewhere to be, Albus?” said Louis

“N..no.. I’ve got homework for …. Potions” he stammered 

Louis just nodded 

The hat gave another few names the gold team so far had Hugo, Lucy, Louis, Lily and Dominique. Whilst the gold team was comprised of Rose, Fred and Scorpius leaving Roxanne, James and Albus left to be sorted. 

James was next, the hat spitting out a gold rectangle for him. 

James looked excited to be up against Louis, for the past few years they had always been on the same side. Rose looked relieved that she wouldn’t have to go up against James, last year had left her unable to sleep right for a week. 

“So that just leaves Albus and Roxanne, one of you is the silver team leader, the other joins me on the victory team,” said Louis 

The hat warmed up again. Everybody grew tense waiting for a piece of paper to land. A red piece burst out, an elegant silver trim glistened as it landed gently on the floor. Louis grabbed it, holding it close to his chest. Looking down at the name, his eyes lit up with mischief. 

“I hereby declare that the leader of the silver team is…… ALBUS” 

“urgh, do I have to?” he whispered to Scorpius 

Scorpius laughed, he was not going to let Albus get out of it. 

James placed an arm over Albus 

“Looks like we’re going to have to work together on this one little brother,” he said, a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

“I suppose” grumbled Albus 

The final piece of paper flew out, placing Roxanne on the gold team. 

“Same rules as always, we meet at 10 am next weekend in the courtyard. Wrap up warm and prepare for battle” shouted James, eager to get planning 

“I suggest everybody do their packing on Friday, the last thing we need is to be running about on Sunday morning bruised and battered after the fight. Dom nearly missed the train last year!” said Roxanne 

The children laughed and lapsed into a discussion reminiscing about the previous fights that had occurred. 

As the fire began to flitter out, they decided it was time for bed. Most of the family had gone to their dorms but Albus, Scorpius, James and Louis had stayed. Albus felt weirdly comforted by the fire, for the first time he didn’t feel intimidated by the red drapes. Scorpius was staring at Albus, taking in every inch of him in a new appreciation. James and louis had stayed on purpose, eager to find out any information from the younger boys. 

“so, you to seem to have made up,” asked James

“yeah, we talked” replied Albus bluntly 

Scorpius gave a small grin, looking down at the floor 

Louis moved over to Scorpius, placing an arm around him

“What ya smiling about there, Scorp,” he asked, emphasizing the P 

“Nothing, I’m just…… tired” he said, not very convincingly 

“Hmm, I suppose we should let you boys get off then,” said James suspiciously 

Albus and Scorpius hurried out of the common room, eager to get back to their afternoon activities, completely unaware that James and Louis were following them. 

They turned the corner and Scorpius couldn’t wait any longer, he grabbed Albus’ wrist pulling him back against the wall, leading him into a deep kiss. 

James and Louis stared at each other with delight, they had been waiting for this for a long time. 

“Finally” whispered James

“What are you two doing out of the common room, at this hour,” said a voice from the distance 

The steps grew closer, it was two men. Their faces came clearer as the moved towards the candle on the wall. It was Remus and Sirius 

“shhhhh” ushered both the boys, pointing around the corner 

“What?” asked Remus, worried that something sinister was going on 

Sirius just looked suspicious, he thought he was going to turn the corner and see one of the boy’s pranks go down. 

“I swear if this is a silly prank” warned Remus 

The men looked around the corner, to be greeted with Albus and Scorpius aggressively making out. 

“Oh” said Remus 

Sirius had the largest smile across his face 

“Yes,” he said, not too quietly 

“Did you hear something?” asked Albus 

“Probably just the castle” replied Scorpius 

“No, it sounded like… people talking” 

“now look what you’ve done,” said Remus, annoyed that they were going to get caught 

“that takes me back, you annoyed that I’ve gotten us into to trouble, I do love this castle” joked Sirius 

Albus walked around the corner. 

“Oh Merlin, how long have you guys been here?” 

“long enough,” said Louis cheekily 

“I think this is enough excitement for one night” announced Remus 

“come on, off to bed with you lot” 

The parties split, James and Louis heading back to Gryffindor tower whilst Sirius insisted in escorting Albus and Scorpius back to the dungeons. The smile never leaving his face. 

“so… I’m guessing you two talked” 

The boys just nodded, embarrassed about the situation. 

They reached the dungeons, Sirius let them go without any further questioning. It had been a long day for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> any suggestions welcome x

**Author's Note:**

> ok.... so I will explain a few things  
> 1) So Remus and Lupin are back !!! (yay), there isn't really a story behind it, they jut didn't die - so Sirius did fight in the battle of Hogwarts  
> 2) I didn't bring Tonks back :( I wanted to do a minor Sirius/Remus and I felt a bit weird if Tonks was there as well  
> 3) after the battle of Hogwarts and everybody goes there own way Remus and Sirius go back to 12 Grimmauld place and raise Teddy, they have always had feels for each other but it wasn't till they were raising teddy that they ever acted on them. they are rather secretive about it, not because they are scared or ashamed or anything, they are just figuring everything out and going slow.  
> PLEASE comment if you liked something or if you didn't or if you have ANY ideas (coz I don't have a lot)  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter


End file.
